Why me?
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: What happens when Miroku asks another girl to bear his child? The usual response? I think not...somethings really whacked up here...Inuyasha x Ranma one half cross
1. What an Eventful Day

Ok, I don't own InuYasha, duh…-U and yea or Ranma ½ for those who don't KNOW Ranma ½, Ranma, a guy, turns into a girl at the touch of cold water and a boy at hot wather he's a boy normally of course. Now poor Miroku comes along and well read on to find out! note, this is NOT a slash…just a misunderstanding…

* * *

Why me:

Miroku came up a small path, lost in thought, with his staff jingiling as he walked. When he reached the end, with a hot spring on one side, and a normal pool on the other, he noticed a lovely female on the rock in front of him. Grinning inwardly, (and on the outside,) he looked behind him for Sango. When Sango did not approach, he walked up to the girl, who looked about ready to get in the hot spring.

"Why hello," he said to her. "What is your name?"

She glared at him, but answered, "Ranma."

"Well, Ranma, I have a question for such a beautiful lady such as yourself,"

He knelt down infront of Ranma and grapsed her hand. Ranma tried to say something, but Miroku wouldn't let her.

"Will you consider bearing my children?" Just as he asked this question, Sango started to appear on the track, coming up with her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder like usual.

Ranma went wide eyed. A girl from behind the bushes lept out with a bucket of hot water. She splashed the water on Ranma, who changed from a girl to a boy as the water struck.

Miroku stared, and it took Ranma jerking his hand to make him let go.

"What…what?" Next thing he knew, he was hit on the back of the head. He turned around to see sango there.

The girl from the bushes sighed and smacked her forhead. "Ranma…"

"Akane maybe you should tell them. I must purify my mind." With that he started to bang his head on the rock.

The girl, Akane, looked to the couple. "You see, Ranma was cursed. When he is hit with cold water he is a girl, hot water makes him a boy again."

Miroku looked ready to sick up. Then, from his crouching position, he got up, dropped his staff and grabbed the bucket from Akanes hands. He rushed over to the cold pool and scooped up some water.

With the bucket filled with water in his hands, he scrambled to the front of Sango and threw the water at her. She spluttered and yelled, "Miroku what the?"

But Miroku was to busy to hear, for he had just ran over to the hot spring to fill the bucket with water. "Miroku…" Sango said slowly, fearing the worst. Miroku ran over to her and splashed the hot water on her. When she failed to change, he breathed a sigh of relief and threw his arms around her.

Ranma had stopped banging his head on the rock and looked up the two laughing. Akane was shaking her head.

"Miroku!"

"Yes my dear Sango?"

"What was that for?"

"I had feared you were not who you were!"

Sango gave him a look of discust and walked off back where she had come from. Miroku stared after her and quickly picked up his staff and yelled, "Sango wait!"

Ranma and Akane watched the retreating couple.

"That was eventful." Akane said simpily.

"You have no idea…" Ranma said.

* * *

Well that's it! It was short but an idea I had before going to bed. This computer doesn't have spell check so sorry bout the words. Poor Miroku…so?How was it?

Till Next Time  
Aria


	2. And we think it gets better

A/N and Disclaimer: Don't own anything…DUH! OH yea, well Kagome and InuYasha come in here and I'm prob. Gona 'kill' inuyasha's character/personality ya know cause I'm not that great at this -U oh, and did I mention my spelling sucks and my spell check is dead U

Poor Miroku:

Sango and Miroku were walking up the path from which they had came, Sango drenched in water and Miroku with a nice slap mark across his face. Miroku kept muttering to himself and spacing out, and Sango sighed, trying to make more sense out of what had just happened.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his tree, brooding on thoughts that he could not supress. _I wonder when Kagome's going back this time. _He thought. And as if to contradict that thought, another came. _I wonder what Kikyo's doing now, and how many souls she has stolen. _

He looked down at Kagome, who was sitting at the base of the tree he was in, with a notebook and textbook in her lap, doing homework. _Feh, why does she have to do this pointless stuff all the time? _He thought.

A noise in the distance made his ears stand errect. Turning his gaze he saw Miroku, who looked like he had been sick, and Sango, who looked like she fell into a pond, coming down the path.

"Hey Kagome," he said. Kagome looked up. "Get a load of these two!" He jerked his thumb behind him, and Kagome followed where he was pointing. There she saw the same sight he had witnessed only a few seconds before.

Kagome dropped her books and stood up suddenly. "Oh my god, what happened?" She exclaimed.

_Bet she wouldn't do that for me, _Inuyasha thought grumpily. He jumped down from the tree and landed infront of Miroku.

"Whats amatter with you?" He asked. "Looks like you just found out Sango's related to you."

"Oh its not that," Sango piped in. "Kagome could you put my Hirokutsu over there?"

Kagome nodded and took the heavy, enlarged, boomarang and put it under the tree. After that she came hurrying back. "So what _did _happen?" she asked.

Miroku waved his hand towards Sango having her explain.

"Miroku just proposed to a guy," she said simpily, still wringing out her hair.

Kagome's draw dropped and Inuyasha said, "Wow, that's low, even for you Miroku. I would have thought begging would have come first…"

"Its not my fault!" Miroku said, suddenly seeming alert.

"Feh. You were the one who _asked_ right? How can it not be?"

Sango was standing there calmly now, now that she had finished drying her hair.

Shippo, who had been standing at Kagomes feet after finishing a doze in the sun, jumped on Miroku's head.

"Does that mean your gay Miroku?"

"I am not gay!" Miroku said, slamming his staff point into the ground.

Kagome shot a quizical glance at Sango and Sango decided it was time to pipe in.

"It was a guy named Ranma. Apparently, he was cursed."

"And that made Miroku fall in love with him?" Shippo asked. Miroku started slapping his head repeatedly. "No, its just that…well…when he is doused in cold water he is a girl and hot water a guy."

"So what is he, guy or girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"A guy," Sango answered simpily.

"So Miroku's not gay?" Shippo asked.

"No I'm not gay. I just had a slight misunderstanding…" Miroku commented.

"Well who wants some food?" Kagome asked happily, trying to break the ackward silence.

"Do you have those faceless octopus?"

"Yes Shippo." Inuyasha humphed. "And I have some Ramen for you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pratically dived for Kagome's bag.

* * *

"Maybe we should go back to them," Akane said, sweeping a low kick at Ranma. Ranma jumped in the air and missed it.

"You've never been proposed to by a…a girl have you?" Ranma asked, throwing a punch at Akane.

"Cant say I have." Akane dodged and threw a high kick at Ranma's face.

"Then you wouldn't understand." Ranma threw a series of three kicks, starting from the ankles up. The last one caught Akane in the stomach.

Skidding along the ground, Akane braced herself before running back, throwing a flying kick at Ranma. "Maybe they know where the cure for you is." That made Ranma stop in his tracks, making himself an easy target for Akane, who fell down with him after impact.

She pushed herself off of him, blushing. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Fair hit." He said.

She just shrugged. "So what are we going to do?"

Ranma propped himself up and stared into space. "Lets see what they have to say," he sighed.

Akane nodded vigorously.

* * *

"Well Kagome I must say, your fabulous feast almost made me forget todays events," a smiling Miroku said.

Kagome beamed.

"Yea Kagome! Those faceless octopuses were awesome!" Shippo said.

"You really must teach me how to cook," Sango commented.

"Yea and you actually remembered the Ramen!" Inuyasha said, peering into the empty container of noodles, looking for a scrap or two.

Kagome humphed and crossed her arms infront of her, leaning back onto the tree. Sango leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "That means he enjoyed it."

"I know," Kagome said with a slight smile. "But I wish he'd compliment me on my own work."

"Well, men will be me…" Sango cut off as she felt a hand on her butt. "Pervert!" she screamed, turning around and slapping a smiling Miroku across his left cheek. He smiled more and fingered the spot where she slapped him. She immitated Kagome, sighing, crossing her arms, and leaning back against the tree.

"Men," they said in unison.

"What about them?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing Shippo," Sango said with a smile.

Kagome picked up the little kitsune and placed him in her lap. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes for a little nap when Inuyasha said, "We have visitors."

She opened her eyes, and saw Sango doing the same. Inuyasha hand his hand on his sword and Miroku was ready to open the Wind Tunnel. Kagome scrambled up, then helped Sango to her feet. Sango grabbed her Hirikotsu and was at the ready. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha, hoping she wouldn't have to use the bow that was next to her.

Just then, Miroku slunk down against the tree.

"Whats wrong Miroku?" Sango asked, rushing over to him.

"Lost yer nerve did ya?" Inuyasha asked without looking.

"No its…him…her….whatever…." Miroku said, hand over his eyes, staff across his lap. Sango, who was crouching down next to Miroku, looked over and her eyes widened. "It is them. What could they want?"

"Could someone fill me in here?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"It's the guy Miroku proposed to…" Sango said.

"Will they harm us?" Kagome asked.

"I really don't know…." Sango said.

* * *

So how was it? Prob. Not as good as the last time. No wait It really sucked sounded good when i was writing it but i just reviewed over it and it was bad but oh well...Oh yea this reminds me….

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Thanks for the reviews on this story and the other one. So what do you think is better? This one or the other one? Hope ya liked this chapter

Amarilis: Was this chapter as good? Funny enough? Did I have the details? is frantic I hope so! Thanks for your review!

Kyo: KYO! HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S SO FUNNY:D glad your buddy liked it! Maybe I will tell Just Kidding!

To lazy to sign in: You can actually see this happening? Wow that's scary…lol but I'm glad someone can! Hope you liked this chapter

Animeluver: I'm sure…someone…has done one of these crossovers nervous laugh Glad you liked it so much! Hope this chapter was just as good as the other one sorry if it wasn't :(

And now! Once I get ideas and hopefully a new review, I'll continue (need inspiration U) Ta ta!  
Till Next Time  
Aria


	3. And the ackwardness apporaches

Ok, well duh I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½ or anything. Nyways just a note I only read one of ranma ½ so don't hate me if I mess him up or akane. I know nothing really about his curse or stuff so I'm really just going to make it up as I go. Ok w/ that said, lets continue shall we? Oh yea, this is a short chapter just to try to grasp the feel of the setting and tightness and cliffiness but sorry about that. I'll try to make my update longer. I'm gona make an outline for this too, so I'll actually FINISH a story for once -U

**NOTICE: I AM ADDING A MINI SERIES TO THE END OF THIS JUST FOR LAUGHS IT'LL BE _AFTER_ REVIEW THANKS. PLEASE READ IT! IT'LL BE FUNNY! **subnote: only gona be one part per chapter of main story.

* * *

The Ackwardness:

Akane and Ranma were coming up the path towards the clan. Ranma caught a glimpse at how they looked, ready to fight.

"Maybe we should come…another time," he said, stopping in the middle of the path.

Akane turned around and grabbed Ranma's sleeve. "No, we're going now." She said. "Besides, they already saw us." She commented, after also seeing how the clan was reacting to their presence.

"But…."

"You cant be scared Ranma. Your never scared."

"You've never been proposed to by a member of the same sex as you!" Ranma screamed at her.

"You want a cure for your 'curse' don't you? Or do you _want_ to be proposed to again?" She argued.

Ranma sighed, knowing he had lost the battle. "Fine."

Akane smiled happily and started walking down the path again. Ranma followed grudgingly.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the pair fight in the middle of the path. Inuyasha's hand relaxed somewhat from its grip on the sword.

Sango was trying to fight off laughing while comforting Miroku.

"It cant be that bad Miroku," Kagome piped up.

Miroku just kept staring at the ground, slightly finding time to enjoy Sango being next to him at her own will.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

_Ah how lovely her voice is_, Miroku thought. He moved his free hand towards her.

Sango's eyes went wide, and she sent a full force slap towards Mirkou, marring his face again with a handprint, while screaming, "Pervert!"

Kagome sighed and walked back towards Inuyasha. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think they'll harm us you know," she said, referring to the grip he had on his sword.

"You never know," he said, turning to her slightly.

Sango, with an angry look, harumphed and stalked up next to Kagome. "You know I wouldn't have _minded_ if he married her…him and didn't find out about the curse until AFTER they had children."

Inuyasha stared at her as though he had never seen her before and Kagome just laughed. Shippo was attempting to lecture the never-learning monk.

Kagome watched as they approched and Inuyasha called out to Miroku, "Don't you want to see your friend Miroku?"

Miroku lifted his head to glare at Inuyasha. He stood up slowly and grabbed his staff walking next to Inuyasha. As he walked behind him, he slapped the hanyou upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku didn't answer.

* * *

Akane watched the small group with interest. From a distance she had already gathered a little from the group. Ranma still seemed to be struggling with making his feet move forward.

He leaned over to Akane and whispered in her ear, "do we have to go through with this?"

"Yes," she replied, about ready just to turn around and stalk off to get away from Ranma's questions. Yet she knew for some reason that they had to go.

Ranma sighed. "Come on, I'll give you anything!"

Akane turned her glare to him and he shrunk back, still wishing in his mind that he didn't have to go.

Miroku's eyes felt like they were growing in his head. Escape plans were going through his mind. _I could use the wind tunnel on them, get rid of him forever. Or, I could beg Inuyasha or Kirara to take me away or…_

They were coming closer. No chance of escape now. Inuyasha, who had taken his hand off of the sword because of Kagome, now felt his hand tense to it. He looked over toward Miroku and laughed. "What are you going to die from this?" He asked.

"I just might," Miroku said with wide eyes.

They were drawing closer to the group.

"A…a puppy?"

"No."

"The doctor you loved?"

Akane glared at Ranma. "I never _loved_ him Ranma. And I certainly don't like him anymore." Saying to much, she blushed.

"uhm…a bike?"

"Stop trying to bribe me Ranma," she said, tired of his attempts to make her turn around.

"Come on! Please?" he asked again.

She stopped infront of him, pulling out a water bottle filled with cold water. "Stop wining Ranma its not like you. If you don't stop now, I swear I will use this." She shook the bottle infront of his face, water sloshing around inside.

Ranma's eyes widened and he went back to pouting. "I hate you." He muttered. Akane smiled.

* * *

"Kirara can transform and we can leave!" Miroku said, trying to find some way out of this meeting.

"No monk, you got yourself into this mess, and you need to get out of it," Sango said.

"It wont be that bad Miroku," Kagome said. "You'll see."

Akane and Ranma approached the tense group. Taking the last few steps gingerly, they stood in front of Inuyasha, who had everyone behind him in a backwards "V" like formation. Ranma half cowered behind Akane. All eyes were locked on eachother, and a tension grew between them all.

* * *

**That's all for now folks, pr

* * *

omise to get the next one up ASAP thanks for the reviews:**

**Yami-Yugi-Girl: **Glad you liked the other ones hope you liked this

**Loverandfighter: **Ah you speak a lot don't you? Talkative type? I can tell Well thanks fro the review, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leme know how it is!

**Arlbeth: **shh…I don't know a lot about Ranma either! XX but I'll try to keep writing. Hope this was a good chapter for ya!

**AnimeLuvur: **O.OU only read one Ranma1/2 book -U but yea uhm…right hope you liked this chapter! My first reviewr for this story who gave me the first inkling of inspiration to make it more than a one shot. I just hope I can make the work good enough for you -U Hope you LOVED This chapter…or at least liked it a little!

* * *

now for the Mini Series-hope you like it -Dproves the excess time on my hands -U

* * *

Mini Series-Ways to Irritate Members of the InuYasha Gang

#1-How to Irritate InuYasha:

First take Inuyasha to Paris with Kagome, (who's getting bad thoughts now- U) Next you take him to the top of the Empire State Building. Once at the very point, you have Kagome shove him off it. As he's falling, she will yell "SIT!" Man that would HURT….especially for the poor person who got under him….

would he live that?


	4. And the Acceptance draws closer

A/N: no law suits for I hear by claim I don't own any manga…yet…. Also, sorry for the wait, love your reviews, hope this was as good, hope you liked the mini series start even tho I said empire state building and meant eiffle tower -.-U

The Acceptence…of a sort:

There was a deep silence that filtered over the air. The air seemed hotter, more humid. The birds were timid, no one moved. Ranma and Miroku were sweating excess from nervousness. Kagome looked around nervously, licking her lips. Inuyasha seemed to notice her movements and growled inwardly, thinking _don't do it Kagome don't…_ but to late.

Kagome stepped forwards, putting her bow besides her. Inuyasha moved his hand to stop her, but she kept going.

Smiling, she approached Akane. "Hi, I'm Kagome!" She said cheerily.

Akane smiled back, glad someone broke the tension. "I'm Akane." Miroku wiped sweat off of his forehead, and, grinning sheepishly, approached Akane.

"I don't think he we have been formally introduced," he started. "My name is Miroku," he started to bend down to grab Akanes hand. "And I was wondering if you would…" before he finished, a lot of things happened. Miroku was hit over the head with a Hirikotsu, got a foot print in his face from Akane, received a "When will he ever learn," from Shippo and Kagome and had Inuyasha sitting there muttering to himself.

Ranma ran up and pulled Akane away from Miroku. "I told you this was a bad idea!" he hissed into her ear. Akane jerked her arm away and turned and glared at him. "We're staying," she said. Then, pulling one of Kagome's fake smiles, she walked over to the group.

Kagome approached her and led her to the tree. "Sorry about that," she said, apologizing for Miroku. "He does that a lot, even though he secretly loves Sango," she whispered the last part, sneaking a cautious look to where Sango had Miroku backed up against a tree, holding her weapon above her head and giving him a sound lecture.

"So…" Kagome said. "Would you like something to eat?" Kagome decided it would be better not to ask why the couple came to the gang at the present moment.

"No thank you," Akane said politely.

Kagome looked around, her lips scrunched up in sheepish thought, her one foot tapping the ground behind her other one, trying to think of what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha interrupted by shoving her lightly out of the way. She hit the tree softly. "Sorry," he muttered in response to her glare, before turning his attention to Akane.

_Such a lovely day_, Kagome thought, _now all we need is Kikyo…_

_Kikyo better not show up now…_Inuyasha thought. _That might send Kagome off_. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Akane. "Why did you come here?"

"We're searching for a cure."

Suddenly, all eyes were on her.

* * *

NO idea what to do next so I'm gonna think on it and cut it off here sorry for short chapter. Well leme see, here's a poll…thing…please answer in review w/ a number for each and a yes no and maybe a suggestion .

Should they stay together as a group now

Should they all fight Naraku

Should there be a cure for Ranma

Should I do some sort of romance? If so who?

Oh, and should I include part of another fic I wanted to write in this where Kagome and Inuyasha get a…surprise (not from anything bad but from a mind of an inatimate object) - Think I said to much there -.-U

NOW WHO WANTS MORE MINI SERIES! (After reviewer thanks of course!)

* * *

animeluvur: Glad you still like it, hope this one wasn't as different, if you have ideas tell me in review! Hope you answer the poll…

Carlita: I'm not good at crossovers tho…hope you read and like the other chapters!

Yami-Yugi-Girl: glad you like the story….hope you don't mean Ranma and Miroku as like…a couple….O.oU uhm yea….ok…..Hope this chapter was good!

Hope that's everyone! Mini Series Time!

* * *

Mini Series-Ways to Irritate Members of the InuYasha Gang

#2- Way to irritate Sango

First of all, have Shippo go up to Miroku, carefully disguised as Sango. Next, have him say that he is ready to bear his children, as sango of course, and make it that night. Then, with miroku all excited, he'll go up to sango as she prepares for bed and will walk up to her, saying are you ready my sango? Then, he'll start to get undressed and try to do the same to sango and yea…you think of the results note this is called IRRITATING the gang, not making them fall in love w/ eachother) -U

Now, Till Next Time,

Aria


	5. And the Group Begins to Form

A/N – I do not own any sort of manga or at least not anything mentioned in here….yet….Sorry bout the wait!

* * *

Chapter 5: And the group begins to form 

"What….sort…of cure?" Kagome asked slowly, almost cautiously, as if she was afraid to ask.

"My cure." Ranma said. "The cure that will make me a boy – permanently."

"You sure you don't wana stay like that?" Inuyasha asked in a sarcastic, quizzical tone. "Then you can get guys like Miroku hitting on you!"

Miroku and Ranma blushed and glared at Inuyasha. Sango shook her head and Akane looked about ready to kill Inuyasha for his sarcasm and Kagome well…Kagome got mad at him.

"Inuyasha…" she said, drawing out his name. Inuyasha cringed. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground, causing the group to laugh, breaking the tension. Kagome smiled, content with herself.

Then Akane brought the group back to what they were talking about. "So…do you know of any cure?"

Kagome walked over to the girl and put her arms around her, "I'm sorry Akane, but we don't."

Akane and Ranma's faces fell, as though they were sure this strange group would have known about what Ranma needed.

"I'm sure you can stay here though with us," Sango piped up.

"Yea!" Shippo said. "Someone else to annoy Miroku and Inuyasha!" He started dancing around at the thought of might come from that.

"Thank you very much for your generosity ," Akane said slowly but was cut of by Ranma.

"But we don't…"

"Please, just think about it?" Sango said.

"What about us?" Miroku screamed at her. "Don't you care what we think?"

"Not necessarily no," Sango said, glaring at him. "You wouldn't feel like that if you hadn't had the urge to propose to any girl you see."

Miroku glared at her and slumped down against the tree. "Are you sure you aren't gay?" Shippo asked, jumping on top of his head. The next noise heard from the two of them was an "Ow! Watcha do that for!" From Shippo, as a large lump grew on his head.

Kagome shook her head and said, "I think I'm going to go wash up," and walked away. Soon they were all in their little groups. Ranma and Akane were fighting together a little ways away, talking about whether they should or shouldn't stay. Miroku and Sango were, surprisingly, sitting together underneath of another tree, with Shippo curled up in Sango's lap, talking about what would happen if the two joined the group. Kagome was obviously in a near by hot spring, and Inuyasha was up in a big, thick, tree brooding on things.

* * *

"Maybe they can find the cure somewhere along the way," Akane was saying, throwing a low sweeping kick at Ranma. 

"Maybe," Ranma said, jumping over it and throwing a jump side kick aimed at Akane's chest. Akane backed up away from it. "But, for starters you know I don't like a lot of people knowing my secret."

"Yea and what else?" Akane said, not seeing the point. She jumped up as Ranma aimed a kick at her knees. While in the air, she threw a punch to his face.

Barely missing her punch, Ranma threw a reverse spinning kick trying to catch Akane. "I don't want to be around that…that guy." He shivered.

Akane started to catch his foot, but he hooked it around, hitting her forearm at a good strength. She let out some breath but that was all of the input that said she was hit. "You're going to have to be more specific," she said, throwing two kicks. One looped out to get Ranma's hands away from his body. Then she twisted her hip, and with the same leg – not having hit the ground yet – she threw a perfect side kick at Ranma.

Ranma fell to the ground and thrust a kick up, then, jumping up, threw a punch at Akane's head. "Miroku."

Akane ducked carefully and threw a palm strike at Ranma's face. "Ah, but he has his eye on someone." Her punch landed and Ranma was thrown to the ground. Apon contact, he took his right leg and swiped Akane's left, right at the knee, brining her down next to him.

"Oh yea? Who?"

"Sango."

* * *

"Well, here's a plus," Sango said. "We'll have more people on our side." 

"And Naraku wont know their strengths until we're right on top of him."

"Exactly. We could have Ranma surprise him too…" Sango left her thought unfinished knowing Miroku knew what she meant. He shuddered.

"Yea. And Lady Kagome will have someone else to talk to besides you Sango." Sango glared at him. "Not to say that she doesn't love talking to you!" He said nervously under Sango's glare.

"And we can see if Miroku is really gay!" Shippo said, then scuttled to the deep protection of Sango's lap, where he was sure if Miroku went to hit him, he would get severely hurt himself.

"What about Inuyasha's secret," Sango said in a low whisper, staring out into space.

"I guess…I guess we'll just keep them occupied for the whole night. We could slip something in their food."

"You mean to kill them?" Shippo asked.

"No Shippo," Sango said laughing. "Why don't you go play with Kirara?"

"Alright come on Kirara!" Shippo said. Kirara mewed and followed him happily.

"I guess it would be fine if they stayed here," Miroku said, almost reluctantly. "But what if our Ranma develops a crush on Lady Kagome?"

"I doubt that would happen, but Inuyasha would be furious…"

"Yes," Miroku said laughing. "That he would."

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a tree, glaring at Miroku and Sango. _When will Sango realize he only has eyes for her? Feh. _

He turned his gaze back out to space. _I wonder where Kikyou is now. She told me my life is hers, and I said that then hers was mine, but do I want that? No, I don't, I'd rather have Kagome._

His eyes softened. _I wonder where_ she _is now? I'm going to go see if she's all right._ With that he jumped off through the trees to a new tree near the hot spring.

* * *

Kagome sat in the hot spring, neck deep, enjoying the warmth of the water. 

_I wonder what this cure is, _She thought. _I wonder if…no, that couldn't be it. Or could it?_

She sighed and listened all around her. Suddenly, she felt like eyes were on the back of her neck. Inuyasha. She looked behind her slowly, and saw the leaves twitch.

"Inuyasha, I know you're there, why don't you come out now?"

Inuyasha, in his tree, pulled himself back farther, _How does she know I'm here! _He hissed to himself inwardly. _I'll just say here and not get in trouble. _

"Inuyasha if you don't come out…"

_Oh no, she has that tone, _He thought, and leapt out of the tree, to prepare not to face the consequences.

"Sit!" She screamed, turning around. It was then that she saw that he was already coming out of the trees and she watched as he belly flopped into the water.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said, not moving any closer though.

Inuyasha's eyes were dazed as he perched on a rock in the water. "Why'd ya do that!"

"Because we have to talk…"

"While your bathing? You've never let me do that before!"

Kagome blushed and muttered, thinking he wouldn't hear, "Well I trust you more now."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. _Did she just say what I thought she said? _ "What did you want to uhm, talk about?" He asked, a little nervously.

"I think I know a cure for Ranma….it's…"

She never finished, for then, the half finished jewel around her neck shone brightly in a light that enveloped both her and Inuyasha. Kagome gave a slight shriek.

* * *

Ok! I need your help now. I was wondering, and I **_REALLY NEED YOU TO ANSWER THIS ALRIGHT?_** I was wondering if I should have Kagome become pregnant with…literally…Inuyasha's puppies. Like…little puppies. I'm not sure if I can write it that well, or if it'll be good or not. So you tell me okay? 

Now review thanks….:

IY4ever: THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING THE POLL NOW IF YOU WOULD ANSWER THIS TOO THAT WOULD MEAN SOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO ME! Glad you still like the story

Animeluvur: glad you like the miniseries -.- what about my story? Hehe just kidding!

Cristal-shian: Was this chapter long enough is panting from work of writing chapter glad you like the mini series.

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Hope you liked this chapter

MINI SERIES TIME sorry if I missed anyone up there

* * *

Mini Series-Ways to Irritate Members of the InuYasha Gang 

#3-Way to irritatate Miroku

Put Miroku in a house of mirrors. Put a girl in there too so that her reflection shows off of all the mirrors in the house. Conceal her in a hard to find corner. Miroku will enter the house of mirrors and see himself standing in front of a beautiful girl. He will then drop to one knee and try to ask her to bear his children. But to his dismay…he cant…now he has to find the real girl.

what if it turns out to be Sango in disguise?

* * *

ok before I go, and before you review, here's an idea. Since a lot of you love these mini seires' I would like to see what you think of them as a story. So go out there, and write a story involving one of my 3 mini series so far and tell me you added it, its title and so on, in a review. Then I'll go out and read and review it for you! 

Hope you'll do that, I wana see what people think!

Till Next Time  
Aria


	6. And Weird things happen

This is important. (I don't own Inuyasha – but that's not what I wanted to say) Well since I cant decide which way to write this I'm writing it in 3-4 ways .. .you tell me which way's best okay? Whichever way you decide, I'll rewrite as a new chapter and continue from there.

* * *

Chapter Six: (Trial one)

Kagome awoke on the floor in a hut, staring at a ceiling her mind completely blank. She tried to think of how she got there, on the floor, but couldn't. Then she remembered a bright light, but before she had time to remember more, she turned over and retched on the floor.

Kaede tottered into the hut, holding Kagome's hair back as she emptied her stomach. Once Kagome was done, she helped her sit up and handed her a towel.

"How are ye doing Kagome?" she asked the child.

"How do you think Kaede? What is wrong with me?" Kagome said, leaning back to avoid dizziness.

"Well, uh, It seems the Shikon Jewel formed a mind of its own for a minute."

Kagome looked at her quizzically but soon felt a pain in her stomach. She rested her hands there, and that's when she noticed it.

"What's this?" she screamed, pointing at her enlarged stomach.

"Well, you see, the Shikon Jewel, you came in here, and it uh…"

"Kaede…"

"Somehow the Shikon Jewel made you pregnant." Kaede said simply, busying herself with water and mats and other such things around the room.

"What?" Kagome said, then felt a jabbing pain in her stomach again.

"Ye heard me child. Now come sit over here now, and get ready for delivery."

"D..Delivery?" Kagome asked. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh about a day," Kaede said.

Kagome inched herself over to the mat on the floor, trying not to feel the pains in her stomach. "And I'm due now?"

"Its complicated," Kaede said. "Now just sit here…and when you feel the pain…push."

Hours later, Kagome finally was at her last 'push'.

"No more! I cant take it anymore!" She was just thankful Kaede had sent the others on the path of a Jewel Shard.

It was then she gave one more push for the last time, she had done this again two times before, and it was finally over. Kaede then laid in her hand three warm masses.

Kagome looked down to the bundles in her hands and was surprised to find…

"Puppies?"

* * *

Chapter Six: (Trial two)

(I'm lazy, same as the beginning but after the path of the shard it changes.)

It was then she gave a last push and felt more pain then before. She lay back on the mat, panting.

Minutes later, Kagome was holding in her hands a small infant.

* * *

Chapter Six: (Trial Three)

Kagome awoke in a hut to something wet on her nose. She looked down and saw a tiny puppy, not even a day old (it was a special case, eyes open already.) looking down at her with big brown eyes.

She laughed and sat up, grimacing at a pain in her stomach and head. The puppy was a shaggy white puppy, barely bigger than her hand, and it reminded her of a German Shepherd.

"You look like Inuyasha," she commented. The puppy gave a weak bark. She felt another dog playing at her legs. She lifted that one up to sit on her lap.

"Aw, you remind me of myself," she said, glancing at the puppy with brown eyes and black hair, who looked like her brother.

Another puppy ran up to her hand, trying to get to his siblings. He had amber eyes, golden hair on the top and a white underbelly. His tail and ears were tipped with black on them. On his forehead, there was a small white crescent moon mark

Kaede tottered in before Kagome could say who they looked like.

"Kaede, who's puppies are these?" Kagome asked.

"You see Kagome, I think they're yours…"

"But that's silly…"

Then, Kagome remembered the bright light that surrounded her and Inuyasha. She looked at the pups, especially the one who looked like Inuyasha.

Could it be?

* * *

Alright well leme know which one I should use. I personally like the third one…don't you?

Now for review thanks…

Sangonesan: Thanks for your input! Your review helped me write this!

Kikyou Giry: Glad you think I have a good sense of humor. I'm honored you think I could be a next Mel Brooks.

Animeluvur: Wait whats Ooc? > I feel stupid! > Well…I hope you tell me which I should do!

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Hope you tell me which one to pick! This chapter you don't have to like cause it's only a temporary one…well…sorta…

Cristal-Shian: Well…there are puppies (laughs nervously) hope this had some of your idea in it.

Chibes: Theres the light! I hope you enjoyed this, you'll have to see for the rest!

Miniseries now! I guess….

* * *

Mini Series-Ways to Irritate Members of the InuYasha Gang

#4: Ways to irritate Kagome

Kagome wants to go back to her time, as usual, but Inuyasha doesn't want her to. Obviously. Now for some reason, Sesshomarou is in it. Have Kagome go to the well, but both brothers ask her where she's going, and tell her she cant go. Then, have them take her by force, since Sesshy cant be sat, and put her in an old time roman area and start feeding her grapes. That might just scare her though…

Hope you enjoyed that! Now I'm waiting for a review and for someone to write my miniseries into a one-shot!

Till Next Time  
Aria


	7. And the Gang goes Mystical

Alrighty everyone! Sorry I've taken so long to write I hope this chapter will be long and of course there will be the recap and I think I'm gonna add ANOTHER mini series. That's right, TWO miniseries! I hope you like the story, the new miniseries, and of course, the old one. Oh and my spelling probably sucks buuuuuuut……

Now, ONWARD

(option most reviewed)

Kagome awoke in a hut to something wet on her nose. She looked down and saw a tiny puppy, not even a day old (it was a special case, eyes open already.) looking down at her with big brown eyes.

She laughed and sat up, grimacing at a pain in her stomach and head. The puppy was a shaggy white puppy, barely bigger than her hand, and it reminded her of a German Shepherd.

"You look like Inuyasha," she commented. The puppy gave a weak bark. She felt another dog playing at her legs. She lifted that one up to sit on her lap.

"Aw, you remind me of myself," she said, glancing at the puppy with brown eyes and black hair, who looked like her brother.

Another puppy ran up to her hand, trying to get to his siblings. He had amber eyes, golden hair on the top and a white underbelly. His tail and ears were tipped with black on them. On his forehead, there was a small white crescent moon mark

Kaede tottered in before Kagome could say who they looked like.

"Kaede, who's puppies are these?" Kagome asked.

"You see Kagome, I think they're yours…"

"But that's silly…"

Then, Kagome remembered the bright light that surrounded her and Inuyasha. She looked at the pups, especially the one who looked like Inuyasha.

Could it be? "The jewel…" she mused aloud.

"Come again child?"

"Kaede, do you think the jewel could have done this?"

"'Tis possible child, why ye ask?"

"No reason Kaede. Do you think you could help me up?"

"Sure child. Ye think ye can move yet?"

"Yes Kaede, I'm sure."

Kaede helped the sore Kagome stand up and move out of the hut. The three puppies trailed behind.

Once outside, she looked around expectantly for mainly Inuyasha, but also Sango, Miroku, Akane and Ranma. However she found no one. That was until she heard a voice.

"You've awoken Kagome. Good."

Kagome spun around to find Ranma sitting on a pile of wood outside of the hut. "oh, hello Ranma," she said, walking over to him and sitting down also. The puppies clambered over to her and lay down at her feet to sleep. She reached down to pull them on her lap. "Where is Inuyasha and the rest?" she asked curiously.

"They went on a…walk," he laughed a little. "You should have seen Kaede, wacking Inuyasha over the head with a stick…."

Flashback 

"_Kaede, all I want is to see Kagome!" Inuyasha complained outside of Kaede's hut, his ears drooping._

"_She is allowed to see no one now. No one, you hear!" _

"_But Kaede!" _

"_I have had enough of the foolishness of ye Inuyasha. Would you like me to exterminate you?" She spoke in a mystical voice, one that was half full of joking, half full of seriousness._

_Inuyasha stood his ground crossed his arms, and stood up straight, closing his eyes and turning his nose upward to look like he had no care in the world. "Feh, like you would do that."_

"_Let me tell you a secret Inuyasha," Kaede said. Inuyasha peeked his eyes opened and stared at Kaede down his nose. "Come closer," she said. Inuyasha leaned down carefully._

_Kaede reached out next to her to grab a stick next to her. She quickly thumped the stick down on Inuyasha's head. "Ye must learn when I say no, I mean no." with that she walked into the hut, slamming the door in Inuyahsa's face, leaving him perplexed and rubbing his head._

_Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and tugged on his sleeve. "You must learn Inuyasha," he said in a monk like way, shaking his head." _

"_Like you ever do!" Inuyasha snapped at him. _

"_Ah," Miroku said, looking around nervously, licking his lips before placing his mouth right at Inuyasha's ear level. "But I _am_ learning." He said, once again looking around. It was then Inuyasha knew for who. Sango. _

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. "So you mean to tell me that you have chosen _one_ woman?"_

"_That is…true," the monk said slowly. _

"_So no more hitting on village women?" _

"_I didn't quite say that!" The monk laughed. Inuyasha slammed his fist into Miroku's head._

"_Ow, what was that for?" Miroku said, rubbing his head quite like Inuyasha had been doing a moment earlier. _

"_For being a lecher."_

_It was then Akane and Kagome walked up to them. "Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yes," they both nodded reluctantly._

"_Ranma's staying here," Akane said, glancing at Ranma._

"_He can stay and I cant!" Inuyasha screamed at them. The three others rolled their eyes and started walking, leaving the only choice for Inuyasha to follow them._

**Flashback End.**

Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard this. Ranma was laughing slightly. "So what's with the puppies anyways?" Ranma asked.

"Uhm…you'll see when the others get back," Kagome said nervously, leaving an ackward silence for the rest of the time.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sango sat on a big rock, staring at the stream, little pebbles at her side. Every now and then she would pick up one of these pebbles and throw it into the stream. She was staring into space at the river, musing on different things. Therefor, she barely noticed the jingle from the staff that Miroku carries, announcing his approach.

He came up behind her and asked. "May I join you?"

Sango's head snapped up and back, her face taking on a tinge of pink as she saw Miroku behind her. Nodding, she looked back to the water.

"Thinking of Kagome?" he asked.

"That and other things."

"Such as?"

"My family, my life here…" her voice trailed off, her mind thinking one more reason.

"Kagome will be alright you know."

"I…I know." Sango said.

"Maybe this will be a change for the better. Maybe it will even bring her and Inuyasha together," Miroku said cheerfully. Sango snapped her head up to glare at him. He backed away slightly, then leaned back to his original place once Sango went back to the stream.

_If they're together,_ Sango thought. _Then I'll be the only one without a love…_ a voice in her mind told her something else though. _But you do have a love._

Tears breached on Sango's eyes and she raised a hand to wipe them away. Why did she have to get emotional now? _Why me? _She thought. _Why do I have to love…_ even in her mind she couldn't say his name. She couldn't admit it to herself. She had a duty to do. _But I do want to love._ She started sniffling.

Miroku glanced over at Sango, saw the tears streaming down her face, her body racked with sobs. Small jerks over came her with each sob. He reached out a hand to her and pulled it back. _What if she hits me?_ He asked. Then he looked at her condition, hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into him.

Sango felt herself being pulled sideways, into a warm mass. She had forgotten he was still here. Before she could fight with herself, she melted into him, using the monk as a human tissue.

Miroku stayed with Sango, glad to share her embrace, even if it meant being a human tissue. After a while Sango's sobs stopped and he let her go, holding her at arms length, studying her face and eyes.

"I'm sorry Houshi (spelling?) –Sama," she said. "I'm alright now."

Miroku smiled as a "It's no problem," and took the "I'm alright now," as his time to leave, before he was beat to a pulp. As he left the rock, he said quietly, over his shoulder. "I would always welcome you as the woman to bear my children." And with that he left, leaving Sango to stare after him, bringing on a new fresh round of sobs.

00000000000000000000

Inuyasha was sitting with Akane, showing her his sword, which she seemed quite interested in.

"And it stayed like this especially when you went to protect Kagome?"

"Yea," Inuyasha said slowly, thinking about Kagome again.

"Are you….Are you ever going to take her as yours?" Akane said slowly.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "Feh," he said, not saying anymore.

"You love her don't you. You just can't make her see it. And you can't love, you must find the jewel. And you can't love, because you are weak…"

Inuyasha, who had taken his "I'm better than you", legs crossed, arms folded, head higher and nose up, stance now looked…glared….at Akane. She just ignored him and kept going. "That's how I feel to…about someone else."

Inuyasha shifted nervously. He was never good at sentimental and deep talks, only with Kagome. He couldn't let _anyone_ know. Not with Naraku still alive. Then there was Kikyo and his promise to her. A promise he thought of every night.

Akane saw his discomfort and wanted to persist, she needed to talk to someone, but she didn't. It was then that she heard the rustle of Miroku coming back that she stood up. "Think we can go back yet?" she asked.

"Once Sango is ready, I'm sure," he said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I'm ready," came a voice behind him. Miroku turned and smiled at Sango, who was now very calm and composed.

Sango saw Miroku's smile and thought of something. That whole time they were together on the rock, he never once tried to grab her…

"Hey, Sango, why are you blushing?" Inuyasha said rudely. "We gotta go, no time to sit blushing."

Sango nodded and ran to catch up with the already retreating group.

0000000000000000

As the group came around the corner of the village, they saw Kagome sitting on the ground, back to the woodpile, with three puppies on her lap. Two were sleeping, one was suckling on a bottle.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled rushing up to her friend and hugging her in a way that Kagome knew she would have to talk to her friend later. It was a squeeze like Sango had just figured out something and needed comforting.

"Lady Kagome, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked.

"Fine thank you."

Akane walked around to sit next to Ranma on the woodpile. "How are you feeling? Did Ranma behave?"

Kagome laughed and nodded. Then she heard the voice she had been semi-dreading.

"Oi, Kagome, what's with the puppies and why do they smell like me…and you?"

Everyone's jaw dropped and Kagome launched into an explanation about the jewel and what had happened.

00000000000000

Kagome was sitting in a small clearing, in Inuyasha's woods, away from the village. The three puppies were asleep next to her, and she smiled lovingly at them.

She had been in the village, telling everyone her story. When she was done, emotions just overtook her and she grabbed the puppies and ran. She had thought, "What will Inuyasha think," and she didn't want to know. Without looking at him, she had just grabbed their 'children' and ran.

Tears filled her eyes thinking about the puppies. "I wonder if they'll ever become human…" she asked aloud. Maybe when the jewel was _completed_ she could use the wish on that.

She cried wondering what it would be like having puppies as children if she didn't use the jewel. They were precious to her, so very precious. A drizzle started and she grabbed the three puppies and placed them in her lap, sheltering them inside a blanket she had there.

A minute later, a flash of red appeared and she was suddenly she was in a hut, away from the rain, enveloped in someone's arms. She felt a head on her shoulder, a nose in her hair and gasped.

"Shhhh….don't move," came a voice. It was Inuyasha's.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped out.

"Being with you," he said, and continued to smell her, taking in her scent. "You smell very nice."

Kagome thought about the last time he had said this but in a different position. "I thought you hated my scent."

"I lied," he said, and she knew he was telling the truth for this was the second time he had said it, the first being in his human form.

"Now," he said, letting his arms fall loose around her so she could turn and face him. "Let me see our children."

She gasped at his bluntness. Was this the Inuyasha she knew? He had reached out to the bundle she was holding and opened it up, revealing his three children. Kagome wasn't sure what to expect. She knew that with some animals, the children should not be around the father. She gasped and pulled them away from him. He growled at her and pulled them back, burring his face in their scent.

Little yelps of happiness filled the air as the puppies awoke and began playing with the half-demon they knew to be their father. Inuyasha laughed and Kagome was surprised. This definitely was _not_ like the Inuyasha she knew.

"Inuyasha…?" she said slowly.

"Names," he said. "They need names."

"Yes…they do," Kagome said, astounded at the behavior Inuyasha was exhibiting.

"Machiko," Inuyasha said suddenly. "For her," he said, picking up and cradling the black dog with brown eyes.

"Fortunate child?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

Inuyasha just nodded and Kagome agreed. Kagome looked outside and noticed it was dusk. Looking at the puppies, she picked up the white one remind her of Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes followed her every move.

"Roka," she said, a name popping into her head.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, cocked his head at the meaning (White crest of the wave) and nodded in agreement. They both turned their attention to the golden one with a white underbelly and a white crecent mark on his head.

"Kin," they said together, Kin meaning golden.

They laughed and Inuyasha and Kagome put down the puppies and Kagome fell back into Inuyasha. He played with her hair. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not being there before."

"It's okay," Kagome said. "You're here now."

Kagome and Inuyahsa's peacefulness was disturbed by a crash in the door.

"Kagome, my love I have come for…." Koga said, before he noticed the pups. "Well, well, well, what do we have here. You have brainwashed her mutt!"

Inuyasha growled and Kagome tried to protect the growling pups. It was then that Koga saw them.

"Pups!" he hissed. "Kagome…." Without saying anymore, he ran up and took the pups from her, and walked out of the room. The couple followed him, Kagome begging Koga to let them go. They followed him (he picked up speed) to the edge of a cliff.

000000000000

A scream woke the others of the village. Sango stirred in her sleeping bag and found Miroku awake next to her. "That was Kagome," he said.

Everyone jumped to attention and followed the scream, wondering who had done what to Kagome. They got there and found three things. One was Inuyasha passed out against a tree, the other was Kagome being held back by Koga with one hand and the last was Koga's other hand. In his right hand, held over the edge of the cliff, was Kagome's puppies, all tied up in a bundle, ready to be dropped to a terrible death…

00000000000

FEEPH HOW WAS THAT FOR TIRING? DIDJA LIKE IT?

QUESTION TO ALL OF YOU. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO PUT THE MINI SERIES IN A SEPARATE STORY AND ACTUALLY LENGHTEN IT?

Review thanks:

Cristal-Shian: hope you liked it. You gave me a good idea! Thank you!

Sangonesan: sorry I didn't do trial two, if you want me to take a crack at it, leave your email address and I'll try it, not sure how good it'll be and I'll send it to you. Hope you liked this version too!

Animeluvur: Hope you liked this trial! And I hope you like this episode of mini-series and I hope you like the new one!

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Hope you liked this one. How are the names?

Chibes: Thanks for reviewing and putting up your input! Hope you enjoyed!

Xeno: Would you like me to try the other one for you? I could if you want to. Hope you like this version though!

Demon-Slayer13: You flatter me! Thank you so much for reviewing and loving it! Hope you still love it!

Inuyasha'sMYlover: Oops, sorry bout that mistake there…haha, for your screenname, I was tempted to put Inuyasha'sYOURlover cause you know you said MY lover in your screen name so if I put your screen name it might look like I was saying he was my lover but to make your screen name work, your lover would be more appropriate…oh never mind I'm just ranting on and on….

00000000000

MINI SERIES

00000000000

Mini Series-Ways to Irritate Members of the InuYasha Gang

#5: Ways to Irritate Shippo

Shippo LOVES sweets right? Well what happens if it's Easter time? Shippo has to _find_ the sweets instead of being handed to them. Now you have the other members in there to. Like Inuyasha hiding them, making it hard for Shippo to find. Maybe Koga finding them, making them hard to get. No match for super-speed there kid.

00000000000

MINI SERIES – These are set in present time so if you hate present time then don't read this mini-series!

00000000000

Mini Series – Inuyasha in Love…

Kagome sat outside of her school at recess. They had made them all go outside today, and she had forgotten her coat. "Brrr…." she thought. "Our teachers are really mean." Rubbing her arms and jumping up and down for warmth, she barely noticed the man behind her.

Next thing she knew she was covered in a deep red, hoodie sweatshirt. She turned around.

"Inuyasha…" she said.

"You looked cold," he said, walking away.

"But don't you want it back? How can I thank you?"

"Wear it to school tommorow."

(**next day)**

Kagome walked down the school halls, a red sweatshirt on. Everyone stopped to look, almost everyone knew it was Inuyasha's. Then she saw Inuyasha, grinning as he made his way toward her.

"It looks good on you, keep it," he said.

The End 

What did you think of that huh? Please review!


	8. And bad things Happen

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me 

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write, so much stuff to do

Koga held the pups out over the edge…and dropped them. Kagome ran after them and jumped over the cliff. Inuyasha followed. Sango cried out after them, then barreled into Koga and fell over the cliff. Shippo cried saying he wanted to join his dad, so Miroku, tearing, kissed his head, bundled him up, and jumped after the others. Kilala followed her master. Akane and Ranma hold hands and jump too. Naraku laughed evily while watching through Kanna's mirror and choked on an olive, dying.

('My Heart Will Go On' Plays in the background)

The end.

Man that was a short story, but wait…there's more….

I WAS KIDDING ABOUT ALL THAT LOL cracks up SORRY PEOPLE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS TELLING ME THAT KOGA CANT DROP THEM THAT I _HAD_ TO DO THAT here's the real story.

PS: I may redo this chapter cause I'm nor quite sure what to put in it, I want _your _opinion

Chapter 8: And the Trouble Begins: Part One

Koga held the bundle over the edge of the cliff. Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm, her eyes fully wide and brimmed with tears, she looked as though she was making a hard decision. Sango stared wide-eyed and her left hand jerked to catch the monks sleeve, while her other one reached back and grabbed the handle of the Hiraikotsu ready to throw it at a moments notice. Kilala lay crouched, her eyes watching the swaying bundle. Ranma and Akane stood there, looking like they too were ready to dash after Koga at a moments notice.

Koga himself was standing sideways looking out over his shoulder at the puppies. His face was contorted with lines and you could almost tell he was fighting with himself. The puppies were making whining sounds and struggling against the blanket they were held in. Their eyes could make one's souls melt; their whines turn a criminal into a kindhearted person.

Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's chest now, and Inuyasha was stroking her hair while glaring at Koga. Koga's arm twitched and everyone jumped (minus Kagome she was to busy crying.) But Koga did something unexpected. He pulled the puppies away from the cliff and into his arms, snuggling them. The puppies rubbed their heads into his face and yelped in glee. Inuyasha relaxed and Kagome looked up and sniffled, a smile making its way on her face like the sun on a cloudy day.

Sango relaxed her hand and smiled up into Miroku's face, then blushed as she realized what she was doing. Miroku smiled sympathetically onto her face and wondered if she would ever come to. Akane cleared her throat and said "Well if everything is alright here, I think we shall go…" and with that she tugged on Ranma's sleeve and started to walk away. Kilala gave a slight happy "mew" and trotted off. However there was something that stopped them in their tracks.

"Not so fast," an evil drawing voice said.

Kagome gasped and spun around to look at the new comer…or new comers 

"We've seen everything," a mystic voice said. It was a soft voice and slightly haunting.

"And now it's time for you to die," a third party member said, a fan covering the smile that tugged at her lips. There was one other member, a boy, half hidden behind the latter female.

Inuyasha's hand fell to his sword and he let a snarl escape his lips. Koga, who had been lying on the ground playing with the puppies, now sat upright and placed the puppies to the side. Shippo, (who had come when no one saw him) was up in the tree shaking and gathering leaves. Sango tightened her grip on the bone around her back once more, her Demon Slayer outfit on. Miroku held his staff almost parallel to the ground. Akane and Ranma were both in fighting positions.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growled.

000000000

So what did you think? A bit short… I Know…not that great…I know. Sorry all.

000000000

Veglma: Hehe, hope you liked this. Don't kill me for the teaser in the beginning! THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU hides

Cristal-Shian: Hope you liked the story and hope you like the newest chapter of the Inuyasha in love mini-series

: hahaa the relays got postpone and your so bad -- How long before you read this one eh? Lylas ttyl

PD and KGIM: Thanks for reviewin mine! Jeesh, I think that's the best way to have the perfect life….write it lol

Sangonesan: I'll try trial two once I get that last part of your email, it didn't show up for me! Yikes!

Soul Raider 116: Sorry bout makin Koga mean! Hope it worked out here! Also check out my new series if you didn't already that is if you liked the first mini-series, cause its all about that!

Yami-Yugi-Girl: short sweet and to the point, lol. Well hope you liked this one!

000000000

Mini series:

Ways to Irritate Members of the Inuyasha Gang:

How to Irritate Kagura:

It's sleep over time! What to do at the sleep over? Pillow fights of course! And with pillow fights comes feathers! Uh-oh….Kagura wants to get away? Which feather is hers? To many to choose from…not good…..

000000000

Mini Series:

Inuyasha in Love

The music was blaring, people were dancing, everyone was having fun. Everyone except the one girl in the corner. She had on a white blouse and a red skirt. Her arms were folded across her chest and her one foot out in front of the other, making her seem impatient. In fact, she was only upset. Her flowing black hair spun as she turned to face the wall and her shoulders racked with silent sobs. Kagome was at her eight grade dance. But why would she be upset at this? The answer to the matter was, she wasn't having fun. Looking out onto the dance floor she saw her friends. There was Sango, dancing with Miroku. There was Ayame, dancing with Koga. And then, there was Inuyasha, dancing with Kikyo. She sneered at the pair.

Poor Kagome, all alone, looking at the man that she loved with another woman. Of course he didn't know, that would just make it even worse. Then it would seem like he was throwing this in her face. But he wasn't. She turned back to the corner, and sank down onto the ground, letting her head fall into her hands as tears once more streamed down her face. A long time ago, she had told Sango and Miroku just to go and have fun and leave her alone, the same with Koga and Ayame. Hojo had come up to her to but she had glared at him until he backed off. She had registered slightly that in the time that she had sunk down that the music had sped up and was now down again.

As she sat there, not looking up, she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" she snapped.

"You never told me that…" she heard a voice say.

Her voice caught in her throat and she looked up to see Inuyasha standing there. "May I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded and he helped her up. They went to the floor and he placed his hands on her hips, and her hands on his shoulders. As they swayed back and fourth he said "you look very beautiful tonight."

000000.

I'm pathetic, that last mini-series was as long as my story! That's cause it was written off of what I wanted my experience at the dance last night to be like…oh well…

Till Next Time  
Aria


	9. And the fight begins

Hello hello hello. As you all know I've taken way to long to update this but I was suddenly inspired by my 50th REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH Kagometalim!

Well I don't own Inuyasha and here is my newest chapter

But before that

How does this sound

WOWIE LOOK AT THIS DOWN BELOW LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOKIE!

A story about a girl who died mysteriously, no one knows why or how. Then a young half demon comes along and finds out her story, now he and others are now ready to solve this old mystery, one thought to be a suicide! Join Kagome and Inuyasha in a fabulous AU story (a little OOC) Humerous as all get-out and sure to put a smile on your face even during the gloomiest days!

This story is written by the author known as Kagometalim! It is called Haunted and will leave you hanging on for more! If I were you, I would go read it…as soon as you finish reading this! While you're there, check out the other stories there too!

Oh and before you read here's the plan. This chapter will be short. As will the other chapters, however, each will be from a diff. Point of view…or maybe that will be the chapter after this. I don't know. Anyways, so this is an almost complete story, sorry about the wait

Chapter 9: Tension in the air

(recap)

Inuyasha's hand fell to his sword and he let a snarl escape his lips. Koga, who had been lying on the ground playing with the puppies, now sat upright and placed the puppies to the side. Shippo, (who had come when no one saw him) was up in the tree shaking and gathering leaves. Sango tightened her grip on the bone around her back once more, her Demon Slayer outfit on. Miroku held his staff almost parallel to the ground. Akane and Ranma were both in fighting positions.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growled.

0000000

The party that had accumulated with a light manner over the last few days, was now standing together, a tension and worried air mounted between them all. They stood in formation, as that of a wolf pack going out to hunt would. They each had different stances contribuiting to a backwards "V" shape.

Inuyasha was standing at the front, facing Naraku head on (who had his two hench..woman…behind him, Kanna with a blank expression and Kagura with her fan hiding her amused gring.) with his left hand at his hip, on his sword, and his right hand behind his back, his claws flexed.

Behind him stood to his left stood Kagome, an arrow knocked in the bow, a grim expression on her face while she tried to keep her hands from shaking. Next to her was Koga, who had ushered the pups inside the little shack behind them, and he had his arms ready and was on his toes, poised to run at the group in front of them.

Behind Koga, a little to his right was Sango, just strapping on her mask now and poising her hand on the Hirokotsu (sp?) her muscles tense. To her left was Miroku, his staff poised ready to use, his prayer beads dangling down, ready to be pulled to open up the black hole hidden within his palm.

The pair behind them was Akane and Ranma, who exchanged curious glances when they entered their fighting stances. Whining was heard from inside the hut behind them.

Inuyasha was ready to make his first move and as he pulled out his Tetsugia (sp cringe) and everything seemed to go in slow motion as he yelled "Wind Scar" and from above a leaf dropped down, catching on fire as it went and expanding as a child's voice yelled "Fox Fire!"

Miroku braced his hand on his arm and started a downwards pulling motion towards the ground, ready to release the Wind Tunnel. Sango brought the boomerang from her back and was ready to throw it. Akane and Ranma began to race forward, breaking rank. Koga joined them and Kagome loosed an arrow blindly for she had just noted something from the corners of their vision.

Out from the trees stepped five branches' of Naraku. Kagome did the math. Not including Shippo, they were outnumbered by one, and Naraku almost counted as their entire group. They were outnumbered…2-1. They needed one more person.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. "We need help!" she ducked as her arrow came flying back at her.

"I know!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Kami bless us…" Miroku yelled.

"I will avenge my family this time!" Sango screamed and Naraku smiled wryly.

From the fog of the tree's on the right of Kagome's group, emerged a shadowy figure. Kagome gasped.

000000000000

Who is this new person? You'll have to wait…two chapters! Or more. The next chapter is going to flashback and describe Naraku's new member peoples….

So review please

Inuyasha in love mini-series (The other will be held off for a while as I finish creating them into full one shots)

Kagome looked longingly at the computer screen where her buddy list was posted. Inuyasha hadn't been on in days and she really missed him. Not like she actually talked to him at all, but it was just comforting to know he was there.

She sighed as Koga Imed her

AlphaSpeedWolf: hey Kags

ShardDetector: Hey Koga.

AlphaSpeedWolf: a bunch of us are meeting at the park, you in?

ShardDetector: Sure…

AlphaSpeedWolf: kool. See you soon

ShardDetector: see ya…

Kagome and Koga logged off and soon Kagome went grudgingly to the park. When she got there she sat down and talked with a bunch of her friends. Soon she saw a figure approaching. It was InuYasha. Her eyes widened as he walked towards them and she gave a sqwak of surprise. He came over and pulled her into an embrace.

"I missed you in France," he said.

"I missed you too…" she replied

0000000

Aw how sweet was that?

0000000

Way's to Irriate members of the Inuyasha gang

Way's to irritate Kanna

Have someone stand behind a mirror and shoot an attack at her, then her mirror will reflect it and she'll put it down but then the attack will reflect off the other mirror and BWAHAHAHAHAHA she get hit!

0000000

Review thanks now!

Kagometalim: thank you! You are my 50th reviewer! Hope you like this story

Ancient Midnight: It's a good thing. It means that I like your stories and want to see more! SO UPDATE UPATE UPDATE!

Sangonesan: ah-a regular reviewer, but one who I love to hear from! I hope you liked this chapter, not as funny though!

Veglma: hahaa, yes if only it was that simple, eh? An olive. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the ones to come

Cristal – Shian: sorry this wasn't ASAP and yes I did have a nice time at my dance, hope you enjoyed this chapter too (and that other inuyasha in love thing is kinda like what I want to happen now….

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Hope you like this chapter too! Koga could never do such a thing :P

So now WHO CAN GUESS WHO THAT MYSTERIOUS FIGURE WAS? HAND IN YOUR GUESSES PEOPLE

Also

WHOEVER IS THE 75TH REVIEWER WILL GET A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART LIKE THE 50TH REVIEWR AND THE 100TH REVIEWER… if there is one : (

WILL MAKE ME FAINT IN HAPPINESS

Please review?


	10. And the monsters are born

I do not own Inuyasha! Hmm…I think I'll dedicate this chapter to **Suppup17,** since she did so to me a few times! And also I'll dedicate it to **Sangonesan** because she reviews almost every time as do all of you (you'll be dedicated to too! ) Thank you! Well, this is _before_ the battle, you know? It's the creations that are there.

Oh, and I hope I portrayed Naraku well enough Growl your little hearts out :P

Ooh, one more thing, the five 'new' monsters one of them is old and not a monster at all, k?

* * *

Chapter 10: And the creations are unleashed

Naraku sat in his little lair, itching the skin on his back where the only thing left of Onigumo (sp?) was. The spider burn that felt like it was creeping into his very flesh and trying to consume his pure evil heart into a pure innocent one. The very thought made him scowl and shudder with detest.

He sat gazing at the four huge pots on the other side of the room, coils attached to them and the very pots shaking as though something inside was moving. But the ironic thing is, it was. Naraku smiled his infamous cruel smile. Inside those very pots were his creations, his 'births'. Grinning maliciously, he walked over to them.

Peering into the pots, his grin widened. They were ready. His new creations, the ones sure to take over the pitiful team of Inuyasha's, with that miko lady and the demon slayer, the one who's brother he owned, and he couldn't forget the monk, who's family line he had put an eternal curse in, and that little fox demon who's Da he had killed. "How sad," he said in a fake upset voice.

Kanna had also showed him the new recruits, the ones that had such a nice spunk to them. Shaking off a frown, he peered into the pot once more. These should be enough to kill them all. Then Inuyasha could join his mother, Miroku his family, Sango her brother and father, Shippo his dad, all in the after life. Though the thought of making them happy with family let a smile slip from his face. But he could torture them, even dead, for he knew none of them would rest if their precious "Shard-detector" – as Inuyasha so lovingly called her (He laughed silently in his head.) – was his living pet and slave, to make love to and torture.

A cackling laugh escaped him, and, as if drawing power from this thought, he stood up straight over the pots, his hands outstretched over all of them and said, "Rise my children, come to meet your creator." And with that all the pots, teetered menacingly, long hideous cracks, with black puss creeping out of the sides, opened and a dust cloud formed. Clapping his hands a fifth shadow appeared with the new ones, and two more figures appeared at his side; a tall woman with a petite face and eagle eyes and a small girl with a haunting look and white hair.

"You've done it _again_," The tall woman said.

"Yes, it seems he has…" said the girl, her voice a light whisper that could carry far over the wind and make any child wake up from a nightmare in a cold sweat. The taller woman looked down at the girl, a strange look on her face, almost like sisterly love; but it was soon replaced with her eagle eyed stare.

"And they are my best yet," said Naraku, his voice a cold drawl. "Kanna, Kagura, meet your new family." Kagura held her nose and glared.

From the first pot emerged a cheetah, then a human with cheetah legs, then a hawk, and it kept going on. It was a shapeshifter. "Your first brother, Rogue," Naraku said pointing. "His shape shifting should be enough to confuse any foe," he held his nose and coughed as Rogue was suddenly a large skunk, with a nasty reek.

"Or knock them out," Kagura muttered under her breath, her fan in front of her face.

The fog cleared from the next pot, showing a man in a long black cape, swords at his sides a strange necklace at his neck. With a shimmering pop he was gone, and at another shimmer-pop, he was behind the pot. Kanna's eyes widened and she glanced at her 'sister.'

"Sinister, the teleporter," Naraku said, cold amusement flicking lightly behind his eyes.

The fog from the next two pots cleared to reveal first a woman, her bright red hair seeming almost as though it was on fire. She was tall, and had a bow and arrow in her hand, a quiver on her back with flaming bows in them. Her other hand let fire in a ball leap from it and sink back into her flesh. Her eyes flicked to the pot next to her where a medium sized woman stood, her long blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail, a blue vail covering her forehead and her pony-tail. Her skin was pale with a blue tint and she had a staff with an orb in her right hand. The inside of the orb had a liquid in it that moved constantly. Her left hand had a bracelet on it that drooped down to her hand where she could easily grab it. She did so a few times and water snaked from the bracelet and flickered to the lady next to her, falling before it got there.

Kanna and Kagura exchanged glances and smirked. Fire and Water demons. "That's all well and good Naraku, but there are four pots, five shadows," Kagura said quietly.

Naraku laughed and the fifth shadow raised. There stood Kahako (A/N : ack, spelling sorry sorry sorry SORRY! Sango's brother if you are so desperately confused by the spelling.) His eyes were red and fierce and he snarled, his fingernails extended into claws. There was a glowing red bead around his neck, and if he tried to swing his own weapon at it, it bounced away.

"What did you do to him Naraku?" Kagura hissed.

"I just made him…demon like, and if you want more," he pulled a heart out on his wrist. "I shall have to say, I might become…unfriendly." He gave a small squeeze and Kagura clutched at her where her heart should be and fell to the ground. Kanna put her hand on the woman's shoulders. "Now," Naraku breathed. His eyes glinted red and his voice became malicious, "It is time."

* * *

Whada ya think? Review perlease?

Koru-chan: Squee right back atcha! Glad you liked it. What did this chap make ya do?

Yami-Yugi-Girl: ugh, computers going down suck, I know the feeling. Hope you liked the chapter!

Cristal-shian: Hmmm, could be scratches chin but you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! That would be funny, ya? Hope you enjoyed (or hated but loved) this chapter!

Sangonesan: Yey! I was close! Woo! HYPERNESS! You could be right! You'll just have to find out next chapter! I hope you like this chapter, even if it made you want to kill Naraku!

* * *

Way's to Irritate Members of the Inuyasha Gang.

It's time for dinner at Naraku's palace. On the menu tonight pea's! How scrumptios, so Lord Naraku grudgingly (for he remembers his mom pulling on his ear to make him eat them and is afraid of her coming back to life just to do it again) eats one! Woe to him, he starts to choke and then a funny sensation comes on his ear and in his mind he hear's _I hear what you think my son,_ and an evil cackle!

* * *

Inuyasha in love:

Kagome was back to school on her first day of high school, and she hadn't seen Inuyasha all summer. Lunch time came fast (There was an assembly all morning!) and she sat down at her table. All her friends wound up in different lunches. Staring down at the book she was reading she feels a hand on her shoulder. Glancing over there's Inuyasha. With a blush she looks down.  
"What? You didn't miss me?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Can I sit here?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. Sitting down he pulled her face to look at him and, looking deep into her eyes, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, ignoring the sounds of people around them. Kagome's heart flew.

* * *

Okay the one up there Inuyasha in love wasn't that great but hey it was there. What did you think of the chapter? Let me know!

Till Next Time  
Aria


	11. And the Heat rises

A/n, you should know by now, I do not own Inuyasha. Pooie for us all 

Remember we're starting **_before_ **the last chapter, okay, that chapter was just to get to know the new creatures…

Ah, this chapter shall be dedicated to:

**Yami-Yugi-Girl** another long time reviewer (Even though she didn't review the last chapter)

And also a new reviewer who read all 10 chapters in one sitting, give it up for

Angel61991 And we cant forget 

**Jazzie**

Who did the same thing…I think And someone else just did the same thing and that would be YoukaiTajiyaSango 

**_READ NEXT PARAGRAPH BELOW, VERY IMPORTANT._**

Let me know what you think, I cant really write battle scenes so this prob. sucks. I'll come back and add more if you want me to. Next up after this will be seven different chapters from different points of view. Those SHOULD BE fast, depending on your reviews! Some parts **_will be missing_** this is because they will occur within the point of view chapters. If you do not _like_ this chapter than say so, I will see what I can do and post it again as chapter 12. Okay? Okay. Thanks, Aria. (Go enjoy your read…I hope :P it may be a little OOC)

Last time:

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. "We need help!" she ducked as her arrow came flying back at her.

"I know!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Kami bless us…" Miroku yelled.

"I will avenge my family this time!" Sango screamed and Naraku smiled wryly.

From the fog of the tree's on the right of Kagome's group, emerged a shadowy figure. Kagome gasped.

This Time:

Chapter 11: And the Heat builds

The fog around the mystic figure lifted to reveal…Kikyou. "Kikyou," Kagome whispered. Kikyou turned her gaze to Kagome and Inuyasha and, (Kagome thought she saw her smile,) walked up next to Kagome, right behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at her, his Wind Scar had done little damage against Naraku (Though it did add a bleeding cut to his right cheek thanks to Shippo's timing.) "It's time for you to die Naraku," she said. At this statement chaos broke loose.

Everything seemed to happen at once, Kagome rushed in to get to Naraku, Kikyou at her side. They moved with each other, Kagome's step equaling Kikyou's, Kikyou's movements Kagome's. They formed a sort of dance together, moving at the same time and firing at the same place. The first time they fired together, their arrows met mid-air, coming together to form a large arrow with combined powers of both miko's. Naraku's eyes widened as the barrier before him was broken. As one voice Kagome and Kikyou said, "It's over Naraku," Naraku ran, two girls on his tail.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was battling Kagura. Two things had gone through his mind to lead him to this decision. One was, Kikyou was in Kagome's hands and Kagome in Kikyou's, they would work together against Naraku well. The second one was that only he could get through Kagura's wind attacks. Wildly he leaped around Kagura, waiting for the precise moment to unleash his most powerful attack. After what seemed like ages, Kagura faltered after something pink draped across her vision like a blindfold. Seeing his opportunity he yelled "Shippo move!" and the little pink blob left Kagura's vision. As he started to yell his attack he noticed something moving at his side.

Sparing a quick glance he noticed Kikyou's soul takers seemingly floating along next to him. Without sparing them a thought he yelled "Bakuryu-ha!" and Tetsusaiga's most powerful attack was released. Kagura yelped as her winds disappeared, and she had barley enough time to move before they hit. As she moved, she fell, right into the soul takers clutches. They held her steadfast. Nodding, Inuyasha grudgingly knew that he could put his energy to more use right now than killing Kagura and ran off across the battlefield to where Miroku was pinned by a demon. He noticed the pink blob that was Shippo's changed form move off in the direction of Kagome and Kikyou. "Stay out of harms way," he whispered, not knowing the little demon kit could hear him.

0000000

Kagome and Kikyou chased after Naraku, shooting as one, sometimes the arrows going in different directions. Their legs arms and faces all bore numerous small scrapes and bruises from the underbrush. Kagome had one long cut down her right arm, but with Kikyou's right arms strength to help, she barely noticed, and continued. She continued the chase.

0000000

Sango's eyes were wide and had some tears in them as she swung her Hiraikotsu at her brother. His eyes were red and his nails were elongated, he was acting strangely like a demon. Sango ducked an attack from her brother and swung her bone in, hitting him squarely in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. Kilala, who had joined the battle, growled and ran through the air to land on Kohaku. Her tail swished menacingly as she avoided attacks from the young man-demon. Sango raced over to her brother and swung her boomerang away, tears dripping down her eyes. She knelt down next to her brother, not noticing that her Hiraikotsu came back, something red dripping from it.

Kneeling down she ordered Kilala off of her brother when his eyes were closed. She didn't expect him to leap back up at her, his blade outstretched. Kilala, in her small form now, leaped forward to her young friends neck, grabbing and yanking free the chain that held the blood red demon-bead there. Sango's eyes widened and Kohaku's cleared and he stumbled forward.

0000000

A whizzing sound and a widening of eyes did not help poor reaction time. In a matter of seconds and a dull but painful thud on the head was all that was needed to end a life. One down in a matter of seconds.

0000000

Kagura watched the battle without squirming against her bonds, for she could feel the eyes of her capors watching her. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she began to squirm, only the gag of on of her captors keeping her from screaming.

0000000

Inuyasha swung his sword, killing a hundred venomous wasps in the air. Then he turned his attention to Miroku, who was had just apparently poked a large creature in the eye, turning it into a small mouse. Now that Inuyasha approached, the mouse became a large beast sprouting legs and tail of a wolf, body, arms and head of a human (with beak and eyes of an eagle), and wings of a bald eagle.

Inuyasha stopped to look at the thing and almost laughed. "What _is _that thing?" he yelled at Miroku, while avoiding a hit from it.

"I believe that's a…shape shifter," Miroku explained, he was now stepping back as each attack was thrown at him, thrusting his staff in front of him as he stepped. His hair and prayer beads swung wildly.

"That's just great," Inuyasha yelled. "Now let's get rid of it."

Miroku nodded as the attacks stopped and the beast once more turned its magnificent head to Inuyasha. Inuyasha readied himself for the attack as Miroku jammed his staff in the ground. Hands on the beads around his wrist, (he vaguely noticed the lack of venomous wasps and silently told himself to remember to thank Inuyasha for that.) He let out a whistle. "Hey, you there," He yelled. "Big, ugly, stupid thing." The beast turned to look at him (as did Inuyasha, a look on his face that plainly said "Is Miroku nuts?" while admiring him for being so stupid at the same time.) The beast turned into a bull and, eyes flaring, charged at Miroku. Grinning Miroku yelled "Wind Tunnel!" and yanked the Prayer beads. As he did this, the beast changed into a large venom wasp. The two men's eyes widened. If Miroku closed the hole now, he would get hit for sure, and if he didn't, the venom inside the wasp would kill him. In slow motion Inuyasha opened his mouth and yelled…

000000

Koga sprinted farther down, jumping and throwing a kick at the semi-transparent transporting demon. Sweat showed on his face and dripped down into his eyes. Even being fast this was a hard work out. But anything to avenge his pack. The demon transported and Koga's kick slipped through. This was what he had been expecting though. Landing, he pivoted on his foot to throw a kick at the demon, who showed up where his back was a moment before. What he didn't anticipate for this time was the large blade right in the way of his foot. He was going straight for it!

000000

Kikyou and Kagome had stopped trying Kagome's idea of arrows. Now they were resting on the backs of Kikyou's friends, their hands flaring with color. As they raced over treetops they searched for Naraku, Kikyou leading Kagome through power exercises that a more experienced Miko might know. They reached a clearing from the trees, right near the battlefield, where they could see everything going on. Suddenly, a large tentacle reached up between them. The girls shrieked as one, and tried to divide across the tentacle . But the thing was to big. They were going to get caught…

000000

Akane dodged a burst of water emitting from the bracelet that dangled on the wrist of her demon. Attacking the demon with a low kick, she had to jump to avoid getting hit by a staff wielded by the demon in front of her. "It's a good thing you're a female demon," she panted, swinging another kick, this time at the head of the demon, while her fist flew towards the stomach. "Losing to Ranma is bad enough, I couldn't stand to lose to another guy," she laughed weakly at the thought, and noticed her plan had worked. As the demon went to block her kick, her punch threw it backward. But not before something hard cracked against Akane's right wrist. Blinded by pain, she fell into something soft and her mind panicked. What did she fall into?"

000000

Ranma ducked a stream of fire that flew at him and used the motion to throw a sweeping kick at the ground. So far he hadn't caused much damage to his opponent though he was sure he had received a few burns himself. He was beginning to tire of this and his mind wanted to wander. He was beginning to wonder how he was going to defeat this demon when something hit his back. Spinning around he found himself staring at Akane. Her face was pale and her wrist hung at an odd angle, but her eyes were open and she was conscious. He heard her say "Duck." Before he was pulled to the ground.

Over his head whizzed a stream of water. Turning his head from where he was, he saw it hit the demon he had been battling. A series of sputters and hisses followed and the demon was gone, destroyed by a fellow ally. Looking down, he realized he was on his hands and knees over Akane. His heart seemed to melt at the look of pain on her face, and he felt the need to make it better.

Swooping down, he landed a kiss on her mouth, holding it for a second. He could feel Akane struggle before giving in and soon a path of cold water pushed him away from her. "Drat this curse," he muttered, but he felt alive now. Helping Akane to her feet they went to attack the demon, Akane gingerly holding her wrist as she threw lower kicks.

00000

Kikyou was grabbed by the tentacle and torn apart from her 'sister' in combat. Kagome felt the pain of being pulled away from her other part. Infuriated, she shot a bolt of pure Miko color down at the tentacle and it recoiled, allowing her to join with her other half again. Together they descended gracefully.

00000

Koga ducked the blade, driving his foot along the ground to create a trench. As he neared the demon, he went under its legs with the trench and drove upwards, knocking the demon on the ground. He approached it and delivered the final blow to it. He smiled in satisfaction, and, looking up, he saw Kagome and Kikyo, seemingly floating from the air to land in a field near to him. Nodding grimly he raced towards where she had landed.

00000

Akane and Ranma delivered the final kick to their foe. Making sure it was dead they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ranma…" Akane started.

Ranma put his finger to his lips. "Let's just get this done first," he said, pointing into the direction that Koga had ran off in and where they had seen Kagome and Kikyo a minute earlier.

Jogging off in that direction, Akane slipped her good hand into Ranma's and smiled as they ran off to where they suspected Naraku was.

00000

Kagura finally stopped struggling against her bonds and now allowed herself to go limp, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight a few feet in front of her. It had happened so fast. Kanna was only supposed to be watching the battle and deflecting anything into the direction of their enemy that came at her. But she had failed to see the boomarang coming. Kagura had glimpsed the scene of the Demon Slayer throwing the bone away, but she didn't realize…

Now Kanna was lying on the ground, her body limp, her mirror broken and at her hand. She looked so sad. Kagura gave another choking sob as she looked at her fallen friend. Her sister. "She never even had her heart!" she yelled into the bonds of the Soul Takers. "And don't you take her soul!" she yelled at them on aftermath. She just received glares from them. She went back to sobbing for the dead Kanna, blood slowly trickling from her head. "She didn't deserve this," she wept, lowering her head and letting the tears splash down her face.

00000

"Miroku, no!" Inuyasha yelled, as he jumped forward, putting himself between the wind tunnel (and Miroku) and the venomous wasp. He jammed his sword into the belly of the beast and felt himself being tugged into infinity. The wasp fell and he dropped his sword, his last piece of memory left for Kagome, he let a single tear trickle down his face as his world went black. "_I love you, Kagome. I'm sorry…_" he though, half out loud.

00000

Sango's eyes couldn't seem to go any wider, but they did. Time couldn't seem to go any slower, but that did too. Tears spilled down her eyes as Kohaku sped towards her, no longer a demon-boy anymore. She willed her arms to move and they did, just not fast enough. She had already retaliated, her hands had moved without her body, and now they were to slow.

She tried to scream as Kohaku sped towards the sword that was retreating very slowly from infront of Sango's body. She _tried_ to move it faster, but she couldn't. The look in Kohaku's eyes turned to fear. She felt the impact of his body falling into her sword and she cursed time for taking _this _moment to speed up time. _This_ moment for her arms to stop feeling like lead and to pull the sword out of her brothers middle.

She rolled her brother over on his back, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

"Kohaku, No!" She choked out. His life was slowly draining from him. She picked up his frail body and hugged him close.

"Sister…" he said, his voice feeble and week.

Sango gasped and carefully placed him down again. His eyes were filled with love, not hate, as she had half expected from someone who was about to die at his sisters hands.

"Kohaku," she said, her voice was wavering and her eyes had tears spilling out of them at an almost constant rate, but amazingly, she could still see. "I'm so sorry, Kohaku…I…I didn't mean it."

"Not…your…fault." He choked the words out. "Ineventible…anyway…with…jewel…and all." His voice was defiently getting lower and lower now. He reached a feeble hand back to plunge into his back with a sickening feeling and noise. "Take…it…for me," he said. "give to…that…nice Lady…Kagome…"

Sango nodded, unable to say anything. She had to be brave for her brother, but she couldn't.

"Don't worry…" he said again, his eyelids were closing now. "Not…scared. Love…you…sister."

Sango couldn't help it, she had to say something now as she hugged her brother. "shhh," she said. "I love you too, Kohaku. Say hi to dad for me."

The dying boy nodded and smiled and, with his last breath, placed a kiss on his sisters cheek.

Sango's gave a loud cry and hugged her brother close, kissing him back as his body went limp and his heart stopped beating.

000000

He opened his eyes to find himself staring at Miroku, who had sweat rolling down his face and was shaking the mans shoulders hard. As his eyes opened Miroku let go, but not before hitting him in the gut. The man sat up fast, but regretted it instantly as his head throbbed.

"Never _ever_, do that again!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha. "_NEVER_ has someone been so _idiotic_ to jump in front of a Wind Tunnel! I almost couldn't pull you out! Thought you were a gonner for sure. Kagome woulda _killed_ me! Miroku shrieked.

Inuyasha glared at the man feebly. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were in love with me," he teased.

"Glad you have a sense of humor now," Miroku said tartly. But then his gaze softened. "But you are like a brother to me," he said, looking away.

Inuyasha looked at the man, shocked. "I guess that's the same here," he said.

The other man looked at him fondly, surprised that the gruff part dog demon understood. "What possessed you to do that anyway?" he asked, standing up while helping Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha stared at him for a second, thinking. "Sango." He said simply.

"Ah…" Miroku said. "Speaking of which…" a loud cry interrupted them. They exchanged glances and ran off to where the noise came from, only to find Sango there, her brothers body in her arms and Kilala nuzzling the two of them.

Miroku ran over to Sango and embraced her in his arms.

"Miroku," Inuyasha whispered. "We can't stay here long."

Miroku nodded into Sango's head and whispered something to the small cat demon. Kilala nodded and transformed into her larger self. She bent her head and allowed Miroku to place Sango on, after quietly convincing her to let go of Kohaku for now ("No one will take his body, I promise," he had said, putting up a barrier around his loves dead brothers body.) Grabbing the boomerang, he climbed onto the large cat demon and helped Inuyasha up.

Sango was staring off into space until they started flying.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To kill Naraku," Miroku replied.

0000000

Oooh, that's all for now folks! Betcha hate me for that, but you'll hang on to chapter 19 where this picks up again right? Right? RIGHT? This was a tiring chapter. Promise to get the new chapters up soon, I'd just like my normal amount of reviews ya know? That would be great! Thanks! OH, only goin to do one mini series this time, cant think of nyone to irritate at the present.

0000000

Review thanks:

Sangonesan: hope your not upset cause you must see what happens. If you don't continue to see what happens I will be veeeeeeeeeeeery mad and sad… very sad : ( Hope this was a fast enough update

Veglma: Ah, that's okay that you forgot chapter 9, least you didn't do it on purpose. poor Hime, I think you scare 'im…Hope this was a good enough chapter for you!

Jazzie: eheh, you cant die of anticipation and I hope you didn't! Ack that would be bad! Hope you like the story, thanks for your review!

Angel61991: Welcome new reveiwer! Glad you like the story! Hope this chapter continued to keep you interested! Thanks again!

YoukaiTajiyaSango: Glad you like the story, hopefully this is good for you!

0000000

Inuyasha in Love Mini series:

Kagome was walking though the building where she worked at carrying a stack of paperwork. Walking past the front doors she gave no notice to the man who walked in until she heard a low whistle that a man used when he saw a cute girl. Spinning around angrily at the person who did that, she found herself encompased in a hug. Squished between paperwork and the body of the man hugging her, she didn't know who it was until…

"I missed you while I was away Kagome…"

"Inuyasha," she said breathlessly, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"the one and only," he said, his eyes dancing as he pulled her into another hug.

000000000

Ah, how sweet. Now, I would really love if you reviewed, the more I get the more I'm inspired, just like those show animals o.O so they say at least….and the more I'm inspired the faster I update. Thanks!  
Till Next Time  
Aria


	12. Through Inuyasha's Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

A/N: Hey all, sorry it took so long to write this but I lacked to reviews of inspiration…yes sad I know? Up till now I had been getting about 6 reviews a chapter (even though it wasn't that) an I wanted that again but it didn't happen. Then the whole cant respond to review things. But I'm going to rebel…I have all your reviews saved and am ready to fight this thing head on. (yes, headstrong aren't I?)

Dedications: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Veglma** and **YoukaiTajiyaSango **…cause I feel like it…

**NOTE ON THE CHAPTER: THIS IS IN THE END OF CHAPTER NINE AS THE BATTLE BEGINS OKAY? SAME WITH THE NEXT…SEVEN OR SO CHAPTERS! **Sorry if this is out of character (OOC) It probably will cause, who can get in Inuyasha's brain -.- Oh yea and if there's a curse I dont curse so missing letters will be filled in like so --

* * *

Chapter 12: Through Inuyasha's eyes

Sweat pours down my face, and my hands feel sweaty too. The sword in my hands feels heavier than usual, and my eyes are scratchy, the result of trying not to blink in the face of an enemy. I feel Kagome behind me to the left and I almost wine at the smell of her panic and determination. But I need to take care of Naraku now, for me and for my kids.

Something is gripping my heart now, almost like saying "You cant die now, don't loose it now bucko!" and I know I have to win this for me and my kids. Suddenly everything feels light, and I hear myself snarl "WIND SCAR!" thrashing an attack in Narkau's direction.

In a nearby tree, I hear Shippo calling out "Fox Fire!" and dropping a firey leaf down at Naraku. Da-- b-stard didn't even feel a thing. My right ear twitches, and I hear noise off in the distance, and, my eyes widen and I feel for the first time in a long time a slight amount of fear (a human emotion I despise so much) as five figures come out from the trees. This can't be good.

Kagome's scent is filled with fear and it makes me thing she's going to break down, but I know her to well. Everyone else's scent is strong too, with fear and determination, and I know, each of them has a motive. I begin to think, letting my mind go off on its own while my body can do what it has to, something you have to learn, when you're a hanyou. And, I begin to think, that suddenly, 'I have a family, for the first time since my mother died. Sesshomaru has never been a real brother to me, (I can feel my lip curl at the thought, and distantly wonder if Naraku is taking that as a sign of something other than what I'm thinking. Being the idiotic dolt he is, I'm betting so…) I try to keep thinking but suddenly, something jerks at a corner of my mind, like another part has been calculating as I've been daydreaming (who's a smart hanyou now, I begin to wonder) and as I begin to think this Kagome's voice calls to me,

"Inuyasha, we need help!" she sounds frantic, and I realize we all probably are. I nod to her,

"I know!" I yell over my shoulder, (distantly hearing Miroku whisper a prayer to Kami,) focusing on Naraku still, such a dimwit, and I begin to think 'he probably has a brain the size of a _pea_ if that…I mean come on…someone with intentions like the ones he has. He can't even think of a good way to kill the world besides making reincarnations of himself…I really wonder how he does that…I mean it kind of smells like him but did it really come from him? That would be wrong…really wrong….' But something pulls me away, my nose twitches as I realize before anyone else that someone's approaching, and who else other than…

"Kikyou," Kagome whispered, and her scent spiked with uncertainty, but then calmed down for an unknown reason. Astonishment is really flowing through me right now…

I watch Kikyou through the corner of my eye as she walks near Kagome. Suddenly, I feel a…unity…between all of us, and it warms my heart. I look back to Kikyou and she suddenly speaks, her voice filled with cold hatred, "It's time for you to die Naraku," and I back her up tenfold, and for some reason I feel like I could laugh, for I feel reassured.

Looking at the line of cronies Naraku has, I start measuring them up, as I realize he-- is going to break lose soon. With a careful eye, I look at them all and decide that Kagura is the best opponent for me, I can easily conquer her with my Wind Scar! I feel no need to worry about Kagome or Kikyou, because, something just tells me, whispering into my ear, that they are very capable to be in each-others hands.

Kikyou and Kagome speak, as one, "It's over Naraku," and I leap forward towards Kagura. My hands move on their own as I put all my will power into the blade, letting it take a mind of its own to avoid the winds. I hardly notice the pressure ringing up and down my arms, and my concentration is to deep to notice where anyone went, other than that they have defiently left my side now.

Blowing, striking and parrying, I keep my carefully trained eye watching for an opening and suddenly my heart soars as something pink slides down over Kagura's eyes. I smile for a second and yell, "SHIPPO, MOVE!" and the pink blob hurried away so I could make my attack.

Suddenly, Kikyou's soul takers are next to me and I don't know why, I just know they don't mean me harm, so I ignore them. Yelling "Bakuryu-ha!" I slash my sword toward Kagura and the winds surrounding her disappeared and she fell, right into Kikyou's 'friends' clutches.

She's held fast and I nod, moving on now seems to be the best thing to do. Looking around I notice how barren it is now, and wonder where everyone got off to. I spare a glance towards the hut where I can hear little whines of my pups, and know I really have to win this, just to see them grow up to be strong.

Looking around again, I see Miroku struggling against a strange demon and I run to help, also seeing out of the corner of my eye Shippo moving off in the other direction. "Stay out of harms way," I whisper to him as I run off to help Miroku.

0000000

My mind whizzes as I near Miroku. For the first time I realize, we _all_ have to pull through this for me to get through it. Reaching Miroku I notice the wasps hanging around the air, and I feel a very strong annoyance to them, stupid pests, always getting in the way, and I throw an attack at them, killing them all in one stroke and very glad that I learned how to do this attack.

I turn to help Miroku and can't help but want to laugh at the sight I see. Never before have I seen something like this. It's almost as Ugly as Sesshomaru!…almost…a creature (that I thought I had seen as a mouse before o.O) became a large beast sprouting legs and tail of a wolf, body, arms and head of a human (with beak and eyes of an eagle), and wings of a bald eagle.

Laughing (at least in my mind) I yell to Miroku "What _IS_ that thing?" as I avoid getting hit by the strange demon. "I believe that's a…shape shifter," Miroku half pants back to me, his beads swinging wildly as he thrusts his staff out and steps back to avoid a hit from the beast.

"That's just great," I say sarcastically, not really caring what it is, as long as we can kill it easily. "Now let's get rid of it…."

I half watch as Miroku throws his staff in the ground and puts his hands on his prayer beads. I don't pay attention when he puts his fingers to his lips, that is until he whistles (I really want to cover my ears then, can't he think about sensitive ears!) I hear Miroku yell something and put it out of my mind, but only for a second, until I realized what he said.

"Hey you there! Big, ugly, stupid thing!"

I face Mirkou, shocked, and laugh, pushing down the urge to really crack up. Boy, if only I could see the look on my face now. Why would Miroku do such a thing? He'd have to be a moron, which besides a lech, he really is…, but I really do admire him for doing something that idiotic, it half reminds me of…me…

I watch the beast turn into a bull and charge at Miroku, but he's ready, grinning like an idiot (I wonder if he's thinking about groping Sango at that moment, the way his face looks,) and yelled "WIND TUNNEL!" yanking open the prayer beads. We both watch in horror, (Miroku reeks of at this precise instant) as the bull changes into a giant venom wasp. Shocked, I realize, Miroku cant take that much poison and if he closes the tunnel, he'll get hit anyways!

Without thinking, I yell, "Miroku, no!" and I jump forward, between Miroku's tunnel and the venom wasp, and jam my sword into the beast. The beast changes and my sword falls with it as I feel myself being sucked into eternity. I didn't make it, I wont see my pups again, I'm so sorry Kagome! I tried, but Miroku was more important. (At least now I'll have an eternity to think…) I feel tears trickle down my face at the thought of leaving Kagome and the pups alone, but suddenly my world is black…

0000000

My eyes feel like lead and I open them, expecting to see a pitch black abyss with random cows floating around and monsters too…but find myself staring at Miroku's sweaty face. And he was shaking me. Well that explained the feeling that I was lurching around, I think dully. Miroku lets go as he sees my eyes open, but I feel him pound his fist into my stomach. Hard.

"Never _ever_, do that again!" I hear him yell at me. "_NEVER_ has someone been so _idiotic_ to jump in front of a Wind Tunnel! I almost couldn't pull you out! Thought you were a gonner for sure. Kagome woulda _killed_ me! Miroku shrieked.

I feel myself glare at him feebly. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were in love with me," I tease lightly, for some reason very content with myself right now.

"Glad you have a sense of humor now," Miroku said tartly, and his smell has lingering amounts of worry in it, but his gaze softens. "But you are like a brother to me," he said, looking away.

I feel shocked, but touched, and I realize the feeling is mutual. "I guess that's the same here," I say, looking away…

He looks at me fondly and I assume he's surprised that I, a half dog demon, understand the feeling.

"What possessed you to do that anyway?" he asks, standing up while helping me do the same.

I think, and realize, I don't know, than it hits me, I did it for a sister. "Sango." He I say simply.

"Ah…" Miroku says. "Speaking of which…" a loud cry interrupts him. I exchange a glance with him and we run off to where the noise came from, only to find Sango there, her brothers body in her arms and Kilala nuzzling the two of them.

Miroku ran over to Sango and embraced her in his arms.

"Miroku," I whisper cautiously, not wanting to upset him, but stating the facts for the two of them at the same time. "We can't stay here long."

Miroku nods into Sango's head and whispers something to the small cat demon. Kilala nods and transforms into her larger self. She bends her head and allows Miroku to place Sango on, after quietly convincing her to let go of Kohaku for now ("No one will take his body, I promise," he had said, putting up a barrier around his loves dead brothers body.) (I half notice that his shoulder is also wounded and Sango is clutching something in her fist, but it doesn't strike me as anything suspicious…) Grabbing the boomerang, Miroku climbs onto the large cat demon extends a hand for me to take.

Sango had been staring off into space until we started flying, her scent very sad and lonely.

"Where are we going?" she asks slowly.

"To kill Naraku," Miroku replies and I just nod, staring off over the treeline, gazing at a strange object which looks oddly like Kagome and Kikyou. So they are all right. Good. I don't think I could take her dying…

* * *

So what do you think? Of course it wasn't as good as I thought it would be because you know like…it's from inuyasha's pov. Sorry guys, no mini series' today cause this is like a mini chapter and it took a while and I hope you all enjoyed. The menu is…

Kagome's POV next chapter

Sango's POV

Miroku's POV

Akane's POV and Ranma's POV maybe two chapters

Now I need you to tell me do you want any more pov's?

After all this POV chapters (hope you like) will be the aftermath. Anyways, I NEED THAT INSPIRATION so please review : (

Anyways…..

Thank you to…

Angel61991: glad you like it!

Veglma: Ahah glad you like my battle scenes!

Sangonesan: my faithful reviewer…glad you liked the battle scene, hope you like this chapter

YoukaiTajiyaSango: you have a hard sn to type -- anyways! Glad you liked the chapter muhaha, hope you liked this

Now please review…wait…sudden…inspiration…for….MINI SERIES!

* * *

Inuyasha in love:

Kagome was invited back to her art class, somewhere she hadn't been all summer. She had really missed it and her older friend Miroku was going to go today to see Sango. She walked excitedly to the doors, and saw Miroku talking to someone, and then realized…it was Inuyasha. She turned around and walked away, but spun on her heel and turned back…then away and back again. She walked to the door, put her hand on it, and once more turned away.

"I cant do this!" she whined, and curled up into a ball near the door, her head on her knees and sobbed slightly.

She felt someone crouch down near her, and had not noticed that both Miroku and Inuyasha had seen her. Inuyasha had put up his hand to stop Miroku from going to her and went himself. He was now crouching beside her.

"Kagome?"

"go away."

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Go.Away," she sobbed. "you're with Kikyou, don't come near me!"

"Kagome…why?"

she sobbed again.  
"Don't think I don't want to see you Inuyasha, it's just…you're with her…and this cant be…"

"kagome look at me,"

She shook her head.

"look at me!" he growled.

She looked hesitently and gasped as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm not with Kikyou anymore," he whispered into her ear.

"Why?"

He pulled her away, "Does this answer your question?" and pulled her back into a deep kiss.

Behind them, Sango and Miroku stood together.

"Oh Sango my dear?" Miroku started.

Sango slapped him.

"what was that for?"

"For thinking perverted thoughts…"

* * *

okay that was random and it sucked and I don't know why I wrote it but I felt like it so yea…….sorry anyways, please review!

Till Next Time  
Aria


	13. And the Fight Continues

Haha, here it is sorry it took so long. Thanks to everyone who waits to read it, sorry if you don't remember anything anymore. Feel free to yell at me for not updating cringe I can take it. Anyways, enjoy, I don't own inuyasha. No mini-series, no inspiration.

Kilala landed in a small clearing, fangs beared, a growl escaping from her lips. Inuyasha jumped off, his sword in his hand, gleaming in the sunlight. Miroku followed, and, though he offered her his hand, Sango jumped down on her own.

They were in a small clearing of trees, on a rise. Forests and shrubbery made the area dark, and only some grass poked through what seemed to be a burnt spot on the ground.

Koga came running in first, his legs a whirlwind of air as they rushed through the trees. He halted next to Inuyasha, who gave him a brief, friendly, nod.

Akane and Ranma came running in from the side of the bushes, sweat covering their faces, matting their hair to their head. Panting, they took a deep breath and dropped back into fighting stances, light on their toes. Akane kept her right hand pulled down at her side; it seemed useless to her.

Kikyo and Kagome stood before them all, their bows drawn, a bright pink glow surrounding them both. They both stood the same way, with the same aura, the same _feeling_ about them, that it made his heart throb.

In front of the two miko's, Naraku stood, his powerful miasma cloud surrounding him, pulsing and jabbing as he threatened the girls. In his eyes though, there was fear, and an understanding. His hand twitched at his side as he looked around at the group. His mouth pulled into a smirk.

"You think you can defeat me," he said slowly. "Is that what you think Inuyasha? You can't even get anywhere _near_ me. Let alone defeat me."

Inuyasha glared and his knuckles turned white on his sword. He just stared at the man coldly, he wouldn't take _anything_ from this bastard.

"And poor little Sango," he said. "She can't even protect her _brother_." His smile twitched as he insulted the demon slayer.

Sango went to open her mouth, but glanced at Miroku again and closed it.

"And you monk," the demons voice was a cold drawl now. "You're fate is about up. That hole in your hand is going to eat you alive. Today."

Miroku twisted his mouth into a grimace. "If that's the way, then so be it," he muttered. Naraku laughed. "Pathetic humans," he said.

"You were one to, Onigumo!" Kikyo shouted, Kagome as her echo. Naraku twichted and looked at the girls.

"Who do you think you are! Calling me _that _name!" he spat at them, and they couldn't help but notice, his aura got a little smaller.

"That's why you came back, _Onigumo_," Kagome said this time, Kikyo's voice only an echo of hers. "You lusted after Kikyo, after _me_!"

"No…." Naraku said, only a slight trace of fear evident in his cold voice. "That's not true!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, how could _this _man love Kagome. He wouldn't have it. He looked at Koga, and saw he had the same reaction. They shared a nod.

"Aw, lookit," Naraku said, regaining his ground slightly. "The wolf and dog are actually agreeing on something."

"Yea," Koga said. "A piece of scrumptious, long awaited for, _meat!"_

Naraku glared. "I should kill you right here, right now wolf."

"But you won't!" Akane yelled, buying time that she knew everyone needed, to work Naraku down.

"And why not, _human_?"

"Because you won't die without a fight," Ranma said. He looked over and saw Kagome and Kikyo turn around to face Inuyasha. The strange pink light came out from their hands, and surrounded Inuyasha, who rose above the ground a few inches. Now the light surrounded him.

"Oh yea?" Naraku asked.

"Yea." Ranma replied, looking Naraku equally in the eye, neither flinching, nor looking away.

"We'll see about that, _man who couldn't decide if he was a woman or not_."

"That was a mouthful," Miroku coughed. Sango glared at him, with a _this-is-not-the-time-OR-place_ look. Miroku retreated.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha yelled. The pink light had sunken into his skin.

Naraku drew back, gathering his energy for the final strike. Koga slashed at his own arms and legs, and threw four, pink, powerful jewels at Kagome. She caught them with her right hand, her left hand on the bow. With one motion, Kagome and Kikyo suspended their bows in the air and grabbed the shards. They held the stone between them, and Kagome looped it around both of their necks. Then, they grabbed the bows once more. Koga collapsed to the ground, holding his wounds.

Miroku pulled back his staff, "For my father," he said, as he launched it. At the same time, Sango pulled back her boomerang, and lunged it as she yelled "For my brother!". Inuyasha took his sword and raised it, bringing it down with a slashing motion and yelling "For my mother and Kagome!" From behind, a shout of "For my papa!" rosed, and a large spinning top was sent out. Kilala clawed out a tooth, and shook her head, sending it flying into the mix. Akane and Ranma sat down on the ground and did something that they were told never to do, give someone else their energy. They released the energy through a quick meditative like form, and threw it in a bolt towards Naraku.

While all this happened, Kagome and Kikyo drew strength from the jewel, and the four souls inside of it. Drawing their bows, they threw all the Miko energy they had into it, and released.

By now, Naraku had had enough time to draw as much energy as he could, and he released it towards the group. Yet, even as he did this, the Miko's arrows had formed one arrow, like before, yet much more powerful, Inuyasha's energy from the sword spiraled around it, adding strength and force, Ranma and Akane's energy joined with Sango and Miroku's weapons, which were on either side of the arrows, Kilala's tooth and Shippo's fox fire top formed into one, painfully sharp top, and at the last second, everything combined into one, big, arrow. Naraku's eyes widened, and he just stood there, unbelieving, as the energy came towards him.

Striking him right in the heart, the arrow hit it's target.

Naraku's eyes widened, and he just stood there, unbelieving, as the energy came towards him.

Striking him right in the heart, the arrow hit its target.

Naraku…exploded. There was no other way to put it. All of his demon parts flew around, and vanished. Blood splattered down onto the hill, and hissed as it hit the ground, vapor rising and black spots marking where it hit. A collection of shards bounced to the ground.

Ranma and Akane's energy went back to their body's, and they sat up with a gasp. Inuyasha rushed forward to shelter the two Miko's, and Miroku flew his arms around Sango. Koga lay on the ground, happy tears flowing down his face before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Kagome and Kikyo lay, holding each other (nothing wrong here people, just protecting eachother. Got it?) under the shelter of Inuyasha's arms. As they stirred, Inuyasha sat up. The miko's took of the necklace of the jewel, and together walked to where the shards had fallen. They picked it up together, and together they put it in the jewel. Then they walked back to Inuyasha.

Kagome handed the jewel to Kikyo, tears streamed down her face. "Here," she said. "You have it. You and Inuyasha can be happy together."

Inuyasha jerked back, "But Kagome I…."

"But you did promise Inuyasha, and sometimes thing's can change and…" Kagome broke down sobbing, and Inuyasha looked back and fourth between Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo walked shook her head at Kagome and walked forward, resting her hand on Inuyasha's chest. Looking deep into his eyes she said….

Miroku stroked Sango's hair. "We finally did it," she muttered.

"Yes," he said. "Finally."

"Miroku?" she asked.

"Yes?"

Sango looked up into his eyes, her eyes were sad, yet something was hidden there. The tears streaming down her face seemed to radiate. Shaking her head she whispered.

"I don't know if this is the time…or place…."

"But?"

"I think that…."

Ranma helped Akane up, taking care of her wrist gingerly. "Are you alright?" they asked at the same time.

Laughing, Ranma said, "I'm fine. How's your wrist?"

She glared at him, punching him in the arm with her good hand. "How do you think?"

Ranma gave a nervous laugh. "Bad?"

Akane nodded, but leaned forward. Her cheeks red, she brushed her lips against Ranma's. Surprised, he deepened the kiss, and put his arms around her. Then, from above, cold water came tumbling down and splashed them both. They both jumped back, their eyes wide.

"I think that I love you," Sango said, then looked down, her face bright red. _Maybe this wasn't the place_. She said. Miroku stared at her dumbfounded.

_Did she say she loved me?_

Tears leaked down Sango's face. _He's not answering me. He must not love me._ "I…I'm sorry, Miroku-san," she said, putting on the accent to show that she didn't have to mean it if he didn't want to. She started to walk away.

Miroku grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. Surprised, she fell right into his chest. He tilted her chin up, looked her in the eyes. Sango noticed that his eyes were brimming with tears as well. Then, she was engulfed in a kiss. A strong, passionate kiss that made her weak in the knees.

"I love you too, Sango."

She broke down crying again into his chest, this time tears of happiness. Miroku held her again, and a few small tears spilled down his face. With a grin, he reached down with his hand…and….

Akane looked at Ranma wide eyed. He was still….

"I'm still…a…_man_?" He asked. Then he laughed. Grabbing Akane he swept her up into his arms and swung her around. "The curse is broken!" She laughed with him, and he pulled her into another kiss.

"Sometimes things change, Inuyasha. You are free from your promise," Kikyo said. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Just remember, I will always love you. And I will live on, in her."

Kagome gasped and looked at Kikyo. "Thank you," Inuyasha murmured and he hugged her once more.

Kikyo walked back to Kagome and put the jewel in her hand. "Thank you Kikyo," she sobbed. "Thank you!" and she hugged the girl in a friendly matter.

"Just take care of him," she replied and she let go, disappearing into the air, suddenly purified.

Inuyasha suddenly slapped his forehead. "I nearly forgot," he said. "Kagome, we have to back to where the fight began?"

"Why?" she asked.

"We have prisoners."

Again, sorry it took so long to get updated. Thanks to yami-yugi-girl for inspiring me to write again. (Kinda had to leave work once and lost all my ideas and inspiration…soooo this is what you get for now)


End file.
